Left Behind
by divesangel
Summary: A/U: What if Canard found Wildwing without Nosedive, so left him behind. What would he do? What would happen if he started his own team and ended up on Earth with the original strike team minus himself? What if Canard never ended up in Limbo? UPDATED!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Hey all, this is my first fic, so please R/R, and be honest, I can take constructive critsim, but please review(hits knees and starts begging) please, please, please, please, pppplllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaassssssssssseeeeeeee.  
  
Oh and just so you know I have no intention of using my new characters in all of my fics and when I do I promise not to center around them. I personally hate when people do that. Some of my fics will also involve the main cast only.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the mighty ducks, or anything related, however all original characters unless mentioned are mine. If I use someone else's character I'm sorry and if you'll let me know I'll change it or get your permission to use them and give you the credit you deserve, anyways, on with the story.  
  
Description: A/U: What if Canard found Wildwing without Nosedive, so left him behind. What would he do? What would happen if he started his own team and ended up on Earth with the original strike team minus himself? What if Canard never ended up in Limbo?  
  
  
  
Left Behind  
  
(Back on Puckworld during the invasion)  
  
Canard quickly pulled Wildwing into an alley. "Carnard,"said a surprised Wildwing, "You're okay" "Yeah fine, listen Wing, we have no time for small talk. Look, I'm forming a team of specialist to destroy the master tower and take down Dragaunus himself. I need your help." "Wow, that sounds great Canard, but I can't," "What! Why?"  
  
"You know why, I have to find Dive." "Look Wing, be logical," replied a frustrated Canard, "The kid is probably fine, but if he's dead there is nothing you can do," Wildwing opened his beak to say something, but Canard held up his hand before he could. "Listen, don't talk okay? If Dive is alive, he could be any where. There is no way for you to find him. But you can still help him. If we defeat Dragaunus, then the planet will be free and he'll be safe." "Okay, you're right." They then gathered a team consisting of Mallory McMallard, Duke L'Orange, Grin Hardwing, Tanya Vanderflock, WildWing Flashblade, and Canard Thunderbeak as leaded. They fought, and ended up in a new dimension. As a duck fan you know the rest of that story.  
  
Meanwhile Dive had similar ideas. He too, had gathered a team of specialist. First there was Blizzard McBill. He was a famous scientist known throughout Puckworld for his genius. He was a tall, and relativity young man, well in his early 30's, and was considerably hansom. He was a light gray duck with bits of white in his feathers, gentle black eyes, and white hair, hence his name. Next was Nightingale Featherwing. She's the team medic, in her late 20s. She has shoulder length brown hair that curls at the tips, white feathers, and green eyes. The third member of the team was Katana Walker. She had long waistline black hair, which she kept in a braid, silver eyes, and a silver streak, dyed of coarse, running right in the middle when her hair was down. She was quick, agile, and good with a saber thanks to years of training. Then there was Slapshot Drakeson, your basic military brat, but he was also a friend of Dive's. He was of basic height with tan feathers, blue eyes, brown hair in a buzz cut, and was about 18 years old. Then of coarse there was their "fearless leader" NoseDive, which we all know and love. For those of you who don't know he's a 17 year old with shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes, a brown patch across his beak, and white feathers. Making a team of 5.  
  
Well, it turns out that when the others went through the dimensional gateway, it opened up another portal which transported the others to Earth a few weeks later, delayed reaction.  
  
Present day on Earth:  
  
The team, known as the Mighty Ducks were fighting Dragaunus, his henchmen, and a like a hundred hunter drowns. Needless to say they were in need of help. The bad guys had the upper hand, that was until they were bombarded by pucks from behind. After a short battle the drowns were destroyed and Dragaunus and company teleported back to the Raptor. Leaving only the two teams.  
  
Both had their pucklaunchers pointed at the other team in various positions. Canard the leader of one and Dive the other. Presentally both teams were waiting on their captions orders. "Wing?" NoseDive asked. He saw him but wasn't sure. Wildwing immediately turned toward the voice giving Dive the only conformation he needed. "Weapons down," he ordered as he walked between the two groups. Seeing this Canard gave a similar order, his and Wildwing's attention on NoseDive. "Wing?" questioned a still unsure and disbelieving Dive after not seeing him in so long. "Dive, is that really you?" was Wings only reply as he to moved toward the center. Dive simply shook his head yes as tears ran down his face not able to do much else. The two then hugged one another, and after a few moments they gathered themselves. Then Dive finally spoke, "It's be a long time," "To long finished WildWing. "I'm confused," said Blizzard, "are they, we enemies or not?" " No," came Canard's amused answer after scanning the group with the mask, "they're brothers. It's been awhile Dive," said Canard as he stepped forward. "Who…" but Canard cut him off before he could finish, "What you don't recognize your old buddy?" "Canard, well I'll be. Sorry, I didn't recognize you with that, no the Mask." "The Mask?" "Yes, that's Drake Ducain's Mask, and don't tell me it's not." "Some how I'm not surprised" It was now that Duke spoke up, "As much as I enjoy this little reunion, shouldn't we go somewhere a little more private to talk and introduce ourselves?" "Agreed." So with this they went to the Anaheim Pond.  
  
"A hockey stadium, nice," commented Slapshot; he was about to say more when Phil burst in. "Boobalas, where were you? You have, hey wait a minute, who are they. More importantly, do they play hockey?" Dive was now giving his brother a questioning look while his team was a bit startled as well as confused and the others were laughing. "Guys, I want you to meet feel, our manager," "Yea, just ignore him." Came Dukes voice, " and," finished Wildwing, "Phil of coarse they play hockey, they're from Puckworld." "You mean everybody doesn't play hockey?" asked Slapshot. "Not on this planet kid," answered Duke. "Phil, leave now," came Canard's voice, "or no more publicity stunts from any body. Got it?" "Gone boobala," "Now that he's gone we should introduce ourselves. I'm Canard Thunderbeak, and this is my team. Mallory McMallard, Duke L'Orange, Tanya Vanderflock, Grin Hardwing, and Wildwing Flashblade." Replyed Canard as each member stood as their names were called. "Nice, now it's my turn.. I'm NoseDive FlashBlade, younger brother of WildWing," he said gesturing toward his brother, "this is Blizzard McBill, Nightingale Featherwing, Slapshot Drakeson, and…"  
  
"Katana Walker," interrupted Duke. "Exactly," finished Dive. "Related?" "My niece," "Oh, cool." "Nice to see you again uncle," she replied giving him a quick nod. "We'll have time for chit-chat and catching up later, but right now I have one question for all of you," "Oh and what would that be?" asked Duke. "Who should be the leader if we combine the team?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Well? Please review and keep in mind that this is my first fanfic. If you have any ideas on how I should continue it please let me know. And just incase you didn't read what I said earlier I don't intend to put my new characters in all of my fics and I will center around the original characters. Please review and Thanks ^_^ 


	2. Decision On A Leader

Chapter 2, yes. Anywho, a special thank you to all of you who reviewed. Thanks A Lot. Especially my sister Bryonna, Lori, BlueMoonDuchess,(a great writer, I would recommend reading all of her stories), trunk 'lil sister(also a great writes), and Lauriena Sorry the first chapter was so short, I didn't know how much to add for a first chapter, I'll try to make this one longer. Thanks for the advise, everyone. I really enjoy the encouragement. Oh, and Angelfire, keep up the good work., I can't wait for your next story.  
  
Oh and so you know I'll be doing a little explanation on character relationships like Dive and Wing and Duke and Katana ~ (Kat). No love relationships yet. I'm sorry if anybody's out of character. And if I name the wrong position in hockey, I'm sorry. Let me know please. I think I know what I'm talking about, but I'm not sure.  
  
Sorry Trunks 'lil sister. I had to combine the team. It simply makes more sense seeing as they're fighting the same enemy. And I was going to put Wildwing in charge cause I agree with the fact that Dive is no where mature enough to handle that many people, and I really don't like Canard, so you know.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the mighty ducks, or anything related, however all original characters unless mentioned are mine. If I use someone else's character I'm sorry and if you'll let me know I'll change it or get your permission to use them and give you the credit you deserve, anyways, on with the story.(do I have to have one of these in all of my chapters? If anyone knows please tell me.)  
  
  
  
Decision On A Leader (lame title I know)  
  
"Yea, who'll be the leader? We have two leaders right now, Canard and Nosedive. But there can't be two leaders, with two different minds. Anyone with a solution or suggestion?" "You make an interesting point Kat," replied Nosedive, "however, I only have one thing to say. Canard, I didn't listen to you then and I'm not gonna listen to you now. Plus rather you realize it or not, you are very prideful and that's not a good recommendation for a leader, and I still have some growing up to do before I'm even near ready for this job, so I suggest we vote. And I personally vote for Wildwing to be leader. Besides his lack of confidence, he'll be perfect for the job." "I second that," agreed Canard, "you're the ideal candidate. You can get authority when and if you want it, after all you helped raise him didn't you?" he said pointing to NoseDive. "Yea, and anybody who knows me knows that's not an easy job." Dive added with a smirk. "So, do we have any objections?" "Wing, shut up and put your hand down, you have no option in this." added Canard. "Okay it's settled then," replied Duke, "both leaders agree on who should be in charge, so Wildwing it is." Canard then gave him the mask. "Look buddy, I know you doubt yourself, but we're all behind you 101%, right guys?" "No doubt," "absolutely," and other various answers followed. "Well big bro, sense there is no objections what so ever, you are now the leader of the remains of the Resistance and the now sole strike team on Earth. You're stuck with it buddy boy. So, do you agree?" "Do you really think I can do it Dive?" "Would I have recommended you for the job if I didn't? You'll be fair, honest, and you're totally trust worthy on important decisions. You'll do great." "Alright guys, welcome to the team." "Welcome to leadership, buddy." "That's my bro!" "Okay," said Wildwing, "now we need a head quarters. Let's get to work."  
  
After much work, phone calls, and arguments with Phil they had their headquarters, the Anaheim Pond. (which every duck fan knows is under the rink.^_^ ) "Tanya, Blizzard," ordered Wildwing, "you two whip us up a supercomputer of some sort to detect Dragunus, we're gonna make sure the city is Lizard and criminal free in the Migrator. Can you two give us a time frame that it should take to build it?" "We'll," replied Tanya, "judging by this planets technology, it could take years." "Blizzard?" "I totally agree, we have to get the idea, make the blue prints, get the stuff, and build it." "Alright, do what you can, later.  
  
So the ducks went out, and of coarse fought crime, however they didn't find so much as a scale from Dragunus. "Man, Ol'Lizard lips doesn't attend on make his appearance any time soon does he?" asked Dive as they reentered the Pond. "Don't worry kid, replied Duke, we'll get 'em soon enough. No rush, that is along as he's not hurting anybody." said Duke in reply.  
  
"Wow," said an awed Wildwing as he walked in, "you two did great," as he looked at the super computer built by Tanya and Blizzard. "We call it Drake 1" responded Tanya proudly. "Like Wing said, you two did an excellent job. I've never seen anything like it. Where'd you get the equipment and technology?" "Well," replied Blizzard, "we found a chain of stores called Electric Land. They have everything we need. On the subject of Drake 1 Tanya deserves all the credit the idea was entirely hers." "Oh no Blizzard, I couldn't have done it with out your help, after all, you're the one who found the store, and helped me get the final bugs out. I could have never done it with out you." Said Tanya. "Well, like the gentlemen said," replied Nightingale, "you two both did an excellent job." "Yea," added Slapshot, "and we have an awesome leader to boot." "Truly, he was our best option," said Grin as he too referred to Wildwings leadership abilities. "Yea Wing," confessed Mallory, "you could almost pass for a military general, almost." "So, what can she do?" ask Slapshot. "She who?" "Well, duh Canard, he means Drake 1." Dive added with a smirk. "Just about any and everything, including locating Dragunus and his goons when they us teleportation." "Cool-o-la," Dive added with a short laugh," "And it's much more than a big game system," Blizzard quickly added. Great, how about we all some free time and then get meet back here, in I don't know, 2 hours. Does that work with everybody?" asked Wildwing. "Perfect"  
  
Wildwing went to his room to think. He was happy to have his baby brother back, and this way he could keep an eye on him. Somehow though, he wasn't surprised that Dive had not only survived the camps, but also started his on strike team. He was, however surprised that NoseDive was acting so mature as a leader. That wouldn't last long. But he was also happy to see him start acting like teenager again when he was no longer the leader. However, he was still a little unsure of this leader thing. He was almost positive that one of the others would do a better job, but Dive also made a good point in saying he wasn't going to listen to Canard, or nobody else for that matter. The only people he ever listened to were Mom, Dad, and myself. He would really have to respect somebody before he made that would happen, and respect wasn't something he gave out freely or easily. He then heard a knock at the door. "Wing, are you in there?" came Dives voice. "Come on in baby bro, the door's open." "Hi, if you're busy I can leave, but I figures we could talk or something. After all it's been so long." Wildwing rolled his eyes at this. Of course he'd talk to him. He'd like nothing more. "Of course I'll talk to you. What'd you think I was going to say no?" "Well, uh, I don't know. I was just being polite." "You, with manners," Wildwing acted out as if he were choking of disbelief. "Alright, who are you and what did you do with my brother?" "Oh ha, ha Wing. I'm the joker remember?" "You'd better be nice Dive or else." "Or else what?" "This!" cried Wildwing as he lounged at his brother and began tickling him mercilessly. "Quite, ack, no fair, haha, no mercy." "Do you give?" " No, never" "What?" asked Wildwing as he tickled Dive even more. "I mean yes, yes." "I win" "Yea bro, I'll admit you won the battle…." said Dive as he picked up a pillow, "but I'll win the war" he then whacked Wing on the head with the pillow. "That's it, you are so going to get it."  
  
Meanwhile Duke and Kat were doing some catching up of their own. "So," ask Duke once they were inside his room, "how have you been?" "Fine, you?" "Great, I've even gone straight. No more larceny for me, even though it took some time to convince the team of that. How's you mom?" "She's fine, well she was the last time I saw her anyways. That's irony for you isn't it?" "What?" "The sister of the infamous Duke L'Orange marries a cop. And he couldn't have done anything to you even if he had caught you because you're his brother-in-law and Mom would have killed him." "Linda always was a little headstrong. What can I say, it's a L'Orange trait which we all seem to share. Have you kept up you practicing?" "With what, the saber you gave me for my birthday one year. Of course, after all, how many people get to be taught by one of the best swordsmen on Puckworld?" "You do know that your mom and, or your dad would kill me if they knew that I had been teaching you to fight period, let alone with a weapon. Actually, mom and dad had both taught me a little bit on fighting on the self-defense level and I believe they either knew or suspected something. You know you could never sneak anything by mom. She's just mom." "Yea, that's true. Your mom really is one of a kind."  
  
Canard in the meantime had noticed the sound coming from Wildwings room and decided to make sure they weren't killing one another or scheming against anybody. He, on more than one occasion, had been on the receiving end of their pranks. The team was in for a real surprise if Dive was anything like he remembered. He then opened the door with out knock and apparently with out much thought because he closed the door just in time to avoid being hit face first by a pillow. He then knocked on a better thought. "Come in came Dive and Wing's voice in union." "Are you sure it's safe?" he asked jokingly. "Hold on," came Dive's voice, "let me check for bombs or anything that's as much as a threat." Canard let himself in anyways, "No, it's safe," continued Dive, "that is unless you consider Wing's bad taste and bare walls dangerous." "What time is it?" "seven o'clock, why?" "Cause," answered Dive, "I promised Slapshot I'd go tour the mall with him, later guys." "Oh, and Dive," stated Wildwing just as he was heading out the door, "be…." "Back before eight, I know, I know, can I go now?" asked Dive in mock annoyance. "Try seven forty-five, I want you back before the meeting." "Yea, okay any thing else?" questioned the team. After he left Canard ask Wildwing, "So he she be here right at eight?" "Sounds right to me." Wing agreed with a laugh. "He never is on time." "Yea, but when he is, he cuts it really close." "To true, he seems to like doing stuff like that."  
  
"Yo, Dive you ready?" "Yea, yea, I'm coming. I had to get by Wing you know how he is. But you gotta love him for it." With that they left and headed out for the mall. "Dude, I spotted the perfect shop, and right out side of the Pond to," stated Dive. " And that would be…" "A comic shop of course. How can you miss the hummongo sign that says "Caption Comics" on a huge guy with a cape?" "I don't know, but let's check it out." "Right this way my good man." added Dive sarcastically. They then entered the shop. When they walked in they both noticed a dude behind the counter with shoulder length brown hair and he was a little over weight. Beside him was a young woman with a purple Mohawk, slack close and dark makeup. "Like wow, are you guys with the other ducks that come in to day?" ask the girl. "Yea, the ones that were into hockey?" ask the young man. "Yes and yes," replied Dive. "Cool, I'm Thrash, and this is my friend Mookie," said the young man as he pointed to himself and the woman. "I'm NoseDive and this here is my buddy Slapshot, but you can call me Dive. I gotta feeling we'll be seeing each other quite a bit. I love comics," he said as he to pointed to himself and then to Slapshot. "Like cool." said Mookie. "The goalie, Wildwing, he's my big bro." "Really, cool, cool." "So are you guys gonna be staying in Anaheim for long." "Until this little fiasco we call a war ends," replied Slapshot. "So they hung around there for a while and ended up being pretty good friends with the two earthlings. Then they headed back around seven forty-three, and just as predicted by Wildwing and Canard, the two walked in to the main room right at seven forty-five.  
  
"Told you," was the only thing Canard said on the subject. "Yea," continued Wildwing, "and I agreed with you." "Why do I feel like we're the subject of discussion Dive?" "Probably cause we are. With those two it wouldn't surprise me. You?" "Not at all"  
  
"If you two are done talking, we'd like to get on with this meeting," commented Wing. "Hey, you were the one who was talking about me." "That's true, but can we start now?" "Sure can," said Dive in a matter of a fact tone. Wildwing simply rolled his eyes as he continued, "Okay, here's deal. We've got to decide who's playing hockey when and what position. Any suggestions? "Well," replied Kat, "I'm decent, but I'm no where near professional, so I'll just be there in case of absolute emergency." "I'm with her," added Blizzard, "I'm better with the books and coming up with plays. I'll sit out to." "I third that," said Nightingale, "I should be on stand by just in case someone gets hurt as the team medic." "I personally like to watch the sport, but like Kat, I'm no where near your levels. So I'll just site out," suggested Slapshot. Then Tanya spoke up, " I, uh, personally like making new moves, and would just like to play occasionally. If that's alright." "Great, so that leaves us with six players including myself. Perfect. So now all we have to do is find out who plays what. I know what Canard, Dive, and myself plays, but what about the rest of you?" "Let me guess, Grin right, "stated Dive, "you play defense?" "Yes, you are very observant my young friend." "Man, you're gonna be the best in the league, no doubt." "Enough Dive," ordered Wildwing a playful tone. "What about you, Duke?" "Left wing," "Mallory?" "Defense." "Perfect, I play goalie, Dive and Canard can take turns at center while the other plays right wing." "Actually," added Canard, "I prefer rightwing, it's easier to throw people off."  
  
It was now, of all times, that Phil burst in. "Boobalas, what have you guys been doing lately? Do you know how much money you guys made me loose? Are you aware of how many publicity stunts I'm going to have to schedule? Are these guys on our side?" "No, we just live here cause we're the enemy," NoseDive stated in a sarcastic tone while rolling his eyes. "Oh, so I take that as a yes. Tell me, have you ever considered modeling, cause if you can play as good as these other guys,….." Mallory then cleared her throat to get his attention, "and girls, then the fan will love you. You're what sixteen, seventeen?" "Seventeen," "Perfect, you will be able to understand the fans better, or at least they will think so and the parents will see you as an excellent role model stating that their kids could succeed so we'll make a fortune. This is great, and." "Is he always like this?" Dive asked his brother as he started and continued to ignore Phil. "Yep, 24/7." "We're not sure what species is yet kid," Duke added. "And Phil, you live a very rich fantasy life." (I couldn't resist, ^_^) "Not argument there, I just met the guy and I can already tell." stated Dive. "And you sweetheart," Phil continued as if he hadn't heard the other ducks, turning to Kat, "you should really consider modeling, you're well built, you're beautiful, what do you say?" "I wouldn't go there Phil," warned Duke, but once again was ignores by their manager, "Honey, come on, you'd be perfect for the job. We'd make a fortune, model duck from another planet, I mean, we're talking cover girl here." "Phil," she asked as sweet as possible, "do you value your life? Cause if you don't, keep talking," she said while keeping an innocent look on her face and grabbing for her saber. "Right, well, how about you?" he ask turning to Nightingale, "Phil," interrupted Wildwing, 'I think you should take a hint and leave." (just so you know, I was just making Phil sound like Phil, Kat isn't drop dead gorgeous or anything, she's basically average, she has a nice figure cause like I mentioned earlier, she's been trained by Duke, her uncle, that's why she's so flexible and quick in battle, and that's why she's good with a saber. She is by no means anything special look wise that everybody that looks at her will fall madly in love with her. I personally hate when people do that. Like I said, I'll try not to center around any of my created characters and Phil is Phil, she's an alien dick, do not many people look like her, not even close. And no she's not a thief, she has the abilities of one cause of extensive training from Duke, but she never took an interest. She learned the skills just in case. I should probably get Kleeghorn involved huh? Do I really need to introduce him? Everyone knows how he got involved I'd simply be repeating the first face off. When he comes into the story, they'll already know him, and he'll know them. Anywho, sorry bout that, on with the story)  
  
"I think we should all call it quits for now, so the meeting's over." stated Wildwing. "Practice tomorrow at nine o'clock. Does that work for everybody? Are there any objections? Good, if any of you guys or girls, need me, I'll be in my room. With that he went down the hall toward his room. "Oh yea, and one more thing," yelled Wildwing from down the hall, "Dive, Slapshot, behave. That means no pranks, especially you Dive." "Who me?" he said acting as innocently as possible. "Yes you," Wildwing yelled back. "Night all." With that he went to bed.  
  
The following day, as ordered, or actually asked, the ducks met for practice. And all in all they were really good. Especially Dive and Wing, because they worked really well together. But the next test would be on the battlefield. Wildwing was confident that his team would be ready, but he wasn't sure. Which was why he had a training area built into the Pond. He'd have to see what everybody's battle strengths and weaknesses were. "Guys, we need to do a little training for battle, so we'll know who can do what. Alright?" "Fine by us," came the answer with various changes from each member.  
  
After extensive training they found the following results: Grin, naturally was really good in the area of strength, Mallory showed her military statues really well and was really good with a pucklauncher, Duke, is a former thief, nuff said, Tanya, she's a technical genius, Canard, he to was military trained and pretty strong, NoseDive was good with a pucklauncher and could put up a really mean kun-fu, Blizzard, could, but preferred no to fight unless it was necessary, Kat was quick and good with a saber, not near as good as Duke, but she was still good, Nightingale liked the idea of being at the battles in case someone got hurt, but she'd only fight when she was needed, otherwise she'd stay in the migratory, Slapshot, was good with the pucklauncher. and Wildwing was the leader. They were about to take a break when Drake 1's alarm sounded through the Pond.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, that's it for now. I enlarged it by 2 1/2 typed pages. It seems a lot longer when you're typing it. I'll try to make the next one longer or get it up really soon or both. Thanks for the reviews and waiting. And if you guys wouldn't mind, I've got a question for you, who if anybody would make a good couple, you now like Mallory/Wildwing, or Tanya/Blizzard? Any two ducks in the fic, I'd really like your opinions, and if you have any ideas on how I should continue, let me know please, I'm kinda out of ideas for now, but if you'll don't tell me anything, I'll try to come up with something within the next three days. Also I have an RPG deal. If you'd like to join, let me know and I'll mail you an invitation, if you don't know what RPG means, email me and I'll explain. Almost all the characters are available. Later 


	3. Trouble, Pain, and Doubt Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the mighty ducks, or anything related, however all original characters unless mentioned are mine. If I use someone else's character I'm sorry and if you'll let me know I'll change it or get your permission to use them and give you the credit you deserve, anyways, on with the story.(do I have to have one of these in all of my chapters? If anyone knows please tell me.)  
  
Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I'm not allowed on the computer after 10:00 PM, and I get most of my ideas in the middle of the night. I rarely remember them. That and I've been reading a really good book which has been keeping my interest. Thanks for being patient.  
  
Also, thanks for the advice, and I don't mind complaints. That's how I like for my readers to review if they find something wrong in my fics. Constructive criticism simply makes me a better and more alert writer. So, thanks a lot.  
  
And a special thank you to BlueMoonDuchess for the support. Keep up the great works on your fics.  
  
  
  
Trouble, Pain, and Doubt  
  
The ducks immediately ran to Drake one to see what the problem was. After a few minutes Tanya confirmed that it was teleportation signals, which most likely meant Dragaunus and his goons were up to something.  
  
"Let's move ducks," commanded Wildwing. Even though he was still a little unsure of his leadership abilities, he was becoming more and more confident. Maybe this leadership thing wasn't so bad, that is as long as long as he had his team, more importantly, his brother and best friend to back and help him.  
  
They then got into the Migrator and headed for the signal.  
  
"I've got a funny feeling about this guys," said Dive with a little skeptical.  
  
Slipshot simply replied, "Dude, you are so flipping out, kay. We'll go on some bizzaro chase, fight those overgrown iguanas, kick their scaly tails, they'll run like they always do, and we'll come back home with a few scratches and bruises. Give or take in no order."  
  
"Yea kid," came Dukes amused voice, "you're just not used to this fighting thing yet."  
  
"But it's not the actual battle that I'm curious about." finished Dive.  
  
When they showed up at the old factory that the signal was emanating from, they chased the saurians off. When the saurians ran out of places to hide, they chose to fight. Everything was going as Slapshot said it would, except after a short battle, they didn't retreat, run, or even attempt to get away.  
  
"What's going on?" asked a confused Canard, "Why aren't you running away as usual? Have you come to your senses and finally decided to give up?" he added with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Funny," came Wraiths weary voice, "but no. We have something more, useful in mind,"  
  
"Like what?" asked Kat as she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Something that'll destroy and break you!" exclaimed Chameleon as he morphed into a six-year old child jumping up and down with excitement chanting some stupid little rhyme. "Hey, what is the plan?" As he asked this, he failed to notice the eery glow of green.  
  
"What is with you, you overstuffed lizard?" asked Slapshot.  
  
"I don't know, maybe he's high on caffeine or something," replied Dive in his joking voice. "Either way, we're gonna have ta kick his tail. Would you like the honors?"  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
"Hey, wait a minute, you can't stop me that easily," shouted an obviously insulted Chameleon.  
  
"Sure we can, all we have to do is…"replied Nosedive  
  
"Call the cavalry," finished Slapshot.  
  
"But they're.."  
  
"Right behind you," said Canard.  
  
Chameleon decided that now was a good time to look around and he noticed that he has been left alone on the battlefield moments before. To top that off was the fact that he had lost his teleporter in the battle. They had betrayed him and left him at him at the mercy of the ducks.  
  
"So," asked Duke, "are you gonna come peacefully or do we have to force you?"  
  
"No, I'll come." Replied Chameleon. It didn't matter if he got a way or not. Unless he had one of the ducks with him, Dragaunus would have his head, and he was angered enough about the team being enlarged and so happy, he didn't need this added. Not if Chameleon wanted to keep his good health that is.  
  
Upon returning to the pond, Chameleon was put in one of the holding cells. The ducks, mean while, decided that it was time for a meeting to discuss what to do with the Chameleon. NoseDive volunteered to watch him during the meeting sense he already knew what was going on.  
  
"So," asked Wildwing after explaining the situation, "what are we going to do with him?"  
  
"Yea, I mean there's no way we can simply keep him locked up all the time. If there's and emergency, and we can't keep him properly supervised, then he could escape and help Dragaunus, except from inside the Pond," replied Tanya.  
  
"And we can't let him go either," added Mallory.  
  
"Then the best solution is to play it out," replied Canard as a matter of fact tone.  
  
"I feel that this will cause a turn of events," added Grin.  
  
"Dude, so you're not asleep," laughed Slapshot.  
  
Grin in return responded, "Even the hidden pebble plays an important role."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Just agree kid, none of us understand him," replied Duke with a shrug.  
  
"Go figure," said Kat.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, Dive and Chameleon were having his own little discussion.  
  
"So," ask Dive after becoming bored of simply sitting, "why do enjoy destroying planets? I seemed to have missed that concept."  
  
"What?" asked a startled Chameleon, "Are you talking to me?"  
  
"Ya, I asked you why do you……."  
  
"No, I heard your question, I just wasn't expecting you to try to carry on a civilized conversation. And I really don't enjoy it, as a matter as a fact I don't like it period."  
  
"Then why do you do it, and why did you guys attacks Puckworld?" asked with a bewildered but curious look.  
  
"Well, I didn't like destroying your planet much. But I've been raised since I was a child to hate and want to destroy your people. We were told that you were evil and that through Drake DuCaine, our ancestors were humiliated."  
  
"Yea, but why do you fight us? Why did you even get involved with this personally?"  
  
"I'm a direct decent of one of the generals that fought in the original war. What about you?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Well, you're still young and could have easily made yourself into something important. I mean, you have your whole life in front of you once Dragaunus was gone."  
  
"It didn't matter much to me. Fact be told, I don't have anybody else except my brother."  
  
"You think a lot of him don't you? But what about your parents, don't you ever miss them?"  
  
"Yea, sure. But I'm used to them being gone. They died when I was six and Wing was thirteen. This is all of have left of my parents," continued Dive as he held up a necklace he was wearing. "There's also a ring, which my dad owned but Wing has it. They're like family heirlooms I guess. And yes, I think the world of my brother. He's my role model. I was separated from him during the invasion, and, well you seen what happened."  
  
"Can I see that?"  
  
"What, my necklace? Sure, I guess. Why"  
  
"I don't believe this. You,"  
  
"What, you look like you've just seen a ghost?"  
  
"Never mind" he replied handing Dive back his necklace while thinking it about it all the same.  
  
"Right, you know what, you're not such a bad guy."  
  
"Thanks, you ain't half bad yourself, for a duck." Dive simply rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hey, can I ask you another question Chameleon"  
  
"Shoot,"  
  
"Well, if you hate destroying things and what have you, then why don't you just quit?"  
  
"And do what? For starters Dragaunus wouldn't allow betrayal,"  
  
"Which is why the others ditched you," Chameleon glared at him, "Sorry, continue."  
  
"He would kill me for betraying him. Secondly, I don't know what I'd do or where I'd go. I'm stranded on this planet."  
  
"Hey, hello, we're stranded here too. So I have a solution to both your problems, as well as ours."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"You can stay with us, that way Draggy can't do anything to you, you'll have a place to stay and we'll know what to do with you."  
  
"Two things kid. One, you are way to trusting. Who's to say I won't turn on you? And your team mates will never accept it."  
  
"One," responded Dive, "I don't, In just have this weird feeling that we can trust you, and you'll have to give me time on that. No promises, but I can try."  
  
"Why not, it works for me"  
  
Dives com unit suddenly beeped. "Yo, big bro, what's up?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"You can come up now, Duke's on his way to releave you."  
  
"Cool, I'll be up in a sec." With that he closed the link just as he heard Duke coming down the stairs.  
  
"Oh Chameleon," Dive said as he headed toward the door, " I trust you." With that he left.  
  
  
  
Sorry I kept you guys waiting and it's so short. Like I said earlier I've been reading this really good book, Scarlett, and I just can't put it down. Sorry, I'll try to get the next one up quicker, but no promises. Thanks for being patient. 


	4. Trouble, Pain, and Doubt Part 2

Disclaimer: look on the other chapters  
  
Once again, I'm sorry this is so late. I've been doing school work, and I have two major projects due at the same time, both for over 200 points. Thankx for being patient.  
  
Oh yeah, and if I haven't reviewed BlueMoonDuchess, I'm sorry, but I have been extremely busy, but anywho I believe I've read all of your stories and they're brilliant.  
  
And Bernie, thankx for the advice and for pointing out my little slip ups. Thankx a lot ^-^  
  
NOW FOR THE LONG AWAITED CONTINUATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Trouble, Pain, and Doubt (Part 2)  
  
.  
  
Dive's visits with Chameleon became more and more frequent as the weeks went by. I t was pretty cool cause they had actually become friends. Whether he was on guard duty or just down there with one of the others, he just wasn't as talkative around them. It wasn't that he was ashamed that he was friends with him, but the other that didn't already know would freak! Especially Wildwing and Canard. That's just what Canard needed, another excuse to get on his case; plus the guys where jumpy cause Old Draggy hadn't attacked since they had capture Chameleon. They talked about everything and nothing all at the same time. And Duke was beginning to notice, so he decided to check on the kid one day during guard duty. He was about to say hi when he overheard talking so he hid.  
  
"You should have seen her face! It was hilarious. My only regret is that I didn't have a camera," laughed NoseDive.  
  
"You just love to aggravate her don't you?" asked Chameleon as he to laughed.  
  
"You'd better believe it!" he smiled.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, because……. you know what, I have no clue. Mal-mal just seems like the ideal target." he shrugged in response.  
  
"But she has a temper," reminded Chameleon.  
  
"There goes the understatement of the century. I guess it's because I look at her like a sister, and a sibling, especially a younger sibling, must be annoying." he smirked.  
  
"You're a funny person Dive," laughed Chameleon.  
  
"No, you wanna know someone funny, try Wildwing. He's so has the hots for Mal-mal, but he's to shy to admit it."  
  
"Wildwing, shy?! You're kidding."  
  
"None what so ever."  
  
"I just can't see it."  
  
"There's a lot of stuff you, or the team for that matter, don't know about us."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Try me," silence "Come on Dive, from friend to friend. You can trust me. Tell you what, if you'll answer me, I'll tell you anything you wanna know."  
  
"You mean you wouldn't anyways?" he smiled.  
  
"Well of course I would have but…. you're trying to confuse me aren't you?"  
  
"What do you mean trying? I did, and yea I guess I'll tell you about myself, if you go first." Dive agreed.  
  
"Hey wait a sec., I thought you were going to tell me about yourself first."  
  
"After you, deal?"  
  
"Deal, but what if you have to leave?" asked Chameleon.  
  
"Then we'll continue this discussion on my next watch. Deal?"  
  
"Deal. Okay, what exactly do you wanna know."  
  
"Uhmmm…. Why are you so afraid of Dragonus besides his face?"  
  
"You had to ask the hard question didn't you?"  
  
"Oh yea, so what's the answer?"  
  
"Well, I don't exactly know how to say this, but every time we fail, especially me, he literally beats the crap out of us. I've got the bruise and scars to prove it too." Chameleon sighed.  
  
"That must really, really suck,"  
  
"It does, but you get used to it after a while."  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"I personally never got used to it."  
  
"Used to what?" asked Chameleon a little confused.  
  
"Getting the living day lights beat out of you daily for no reason."  
  
"And how would you know that?"  
  
"Cause, after my parents died Wing and me went threw a few families, some nicer than others," Dive replied looking away.  
  
"But you were six and………." Replied Chameleon in shock.  
  
"Exactly." Dive interrupted with a look of pain in his eyes.  
  
(Wow,) he thought, (I never even considered that we may have something in common)  
  
"What time is it?" asked Chameleon realizing a change in subject was needed. He knew exactly how the kid felt. Plus that also explained why Wildwing was so protective.  
  
"What, huh?" asked Dive coming out of his thoughts, "oh a sorry why do you wanna know?" he asked out of curiosity.  
  
"Cause Duke should be down soon,"  
  
"Shoot, you're right. He should have been here a while back."  
  
Duke over heard all of this and Duke decided now was a good time to enter seeing as he didn't want to get caught. "Hey kid, sorry I'm late. I was busy" He called down.  
  
"No problem Dukester," he smiled standing up and stretching.  
  
"Can you handle it from here? I gotta meet Wing for something or another and than I'll probably go see Thrash and Mook,"  
  
"Later kid,"  
  
"bye," waved Dive as he left.  
  
(Trust, Dive, Chameleon, it doesn't fit. I mean no offense, but they sound like friends, but Dive hates saurains.) thought Duke to himself as he entered to holding room for guard duty and Dive left. "So the kid trusts ya, or did I miss something?" Duke asked after he thought for a few moments and sitting down in the chair that Dive was in moments ago.  
  
"Yea, I guess, I mean that's what he said anyways. And from what he told me it must be true. Why? What's it to ya?" asked Chameleon suspiciously.  
  
"Just wondering," replied Duke coolly, "I was worried about the kid. And my hearing," he added under his breathe. "His trust is pretty hard to earn," he continued. "Did you know that?"  
  
"No I didn't, but……."  
  
"From what I can tell he usually has pretty good judgment," interrupted Duke, "especially in these areas. Wildwing however, won't be won over quite so easily, even with Dives help. He's very protective of his little brother, as you know. And Canard sides with him. Slapshot…. he'll probably side with Dive, Tanya will leave the decision to the team, Blizzard and Nightingale will be like Tanya, and Kat….. who knows I'm still not sure how she thinks. And then there's Mallory, I'll wish you the best of luck.. I live and fight with her and she still doesn't trust me." continued Duke as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"So does that mean you trust me?"  
  
"No, it doesn't. It means that I care for that kid and I'll watch his back. So anything I do is for his sake, not yours." Replied Duke. He was about to say more when Drake One's alarmed blared threw the building. Canard sooner appeared in the holding cell area.  
  
"Duke, put him cuffs or something. We're gonna need the whole team on this one and we can't leave him here."  
  
"Righto," replied Duke standing up. "Give me a minute,"  
  
"Do you need help?"  
  
"No, I think he'll come willingly," he said looking over at Chameleon who nodded in agreement.  
  
"Alright, give me a call if you need help. Remember he's tricky." Stated Canard as he headed up the stairs.  
  
"I will," Duke call after him as he thought, (maybe we can trust him after all, but then again…..)  
  
"Don't worry Duke, I won't fight ya."  
  
"Thanks," he smiled. "Common, we'd better go before the others start to worry, and I'm sorry but you have to wear cuffs,"  
  
"I understand," he replied.  
  
"Hey Dukester," replied Dive as he ran down the stairs. "I can take it from here,"  
  
"Alright kid, meet us up top in 2 minutes," he smiled leaving. (I hope you know what you're doing kid,) he thought. "Oh yea, kid"  
  
"Yea Duke,"  
  
"You're on guard duty during the battle," with that he left with out waiting for a reply.  
  
"What was that about?" Dive asked Chameleon as he got everything prepared to leave.  
  
"With Duke,"  
  
"Yea,"  
  
"He overheard us talking and well…….."  
  
"Cooloa, 10 points for the Dukester," he grinned. "Let's ride," he replied as he went up stair with Chameleon in loose cuffs. "Ready guys," he replied as he arrived at the Migrator to find the others waiting. Wildwing started the engine and they were off. "So Dive," stated Canard, "Duke tells me that you're in charge of watching Chameleon, think you can handle him?"  
  
"No doubt," he smiled in reply.  
  
"Okay……..but keep your puck launcher ready, remember he's really tricky."  
  
"Got cha,"  
  
Upon arriving at the battle field everybody, with the exclusion of Dive and Chameleon, got ready for battle field which didn't take long to begin. Dive kept a look out from his position where he was "guarding" Chameleon. He fired a few rounds at the saurian. All of them were fighting minus Draggy. When he turned back around Chameleon was gone.  
  
More really, really soon. I promise this time. Thankx for you patients. 


	5. Friend or Foe

1 Disclaimer: Read previous chapters  
  
Just a little something I gotta say before yall read the next chapter of my story(which isn't 2 weeks late( ) if you haven't seen Dolphy's drawings or read BlueMoonDutche's stories, both are a must.  
  
  
  
Friend or Foe?  
  
"Chameleon!!!!!!!!" Dive called over the sound of shots and fighting as he frantically searched the area. Come on buddy, where are you. "Chameleon!!!!!!" he called once more hopefully. Why would he just disappear like that? I only turned around for like two seconds to fire. Surely he wouldn't escape, why would he even try too? I thought he was my friend, I trusted him. Woah, calm down Divey boy, everything's fine. You know he wouldn't turn on you like that. He practically promised. He just thought it'd be easier to fight with out cuffs, or…..or… I don't know. All I know is I have to find him. Dive thought frantically as he once more resumed his search for his friend. When he turned around towards the battle he noticed Wraith coming up behind Mallory with a fireball in hand as she took care of some drones. "Mal!!!!!" he called out in warning, but either she didn't hear him or chose to ignore him. "Mallory!!!!!" he called again as he ran in her direction shooting his pucklauncher at Wraith. By some miracle, luck, or good aim Dive managed to shoot his staff out of his hand, distracting him for a moment.  
  
Mallory suddenly heard a noise behind her and spun around to find Wraith armed, but off guard. She did a round-house kick, knocking him down but not before he released the fireball. It hit her in the side knocking her several meters. She sat up on her knees as she tried to breathe. She started to shoot again only to realize she was out of ammo and Wraith had already recovered and ready to strike again. He was about to attack when he was suddenly tackled by Wildwing. "Canard," he called to his friend see that he was close by.  
  
Canard turned around, observed the situation, and came to assist.  
  
"Get Mallory out of here, I'll take care of him," Wildwing replied as he punched Wraith. "Now!!"  
  
"I'm on it buddy," Canard replied picking up Mallory and heading towards the Migrator knowing that Wildwing would cover him.  
  
"Put me down, I can walk, plus I've got to help!" Mallory insisted impatiently.  
  
"No can do Mal, you'll be a burden since you're injured, and I know that's not how you work," he replied going into the Migrator, "plus…."  
  
"What happened?" interrupted Blizzard.  
  
"She's been shot. You two can handle it from here," Canard replied gently handing Mallory to Blizzard who took her to a med-table.  
  
"Blizzard," ordered Nightingale, "go see if anybody else needs help. I'll take care of everything from here."  
  
"And if you need help?"  
  
"I'll call Tanya,"  
  
"If you're sure," when she nodded he left.  
  
"Alright Mallory, what happened?"  
  
"Wraith………fireball," she hissed holding her side.  
  
"Let me see," replied Nightingale gently as she removed the charred remains of Mallory's armor.  
  
"So doc," asked Mallory after giving her time to look over her injury, "how bad is it and can I fight soon, preferably now?"  
  
"You could try, but I doubt you'd make it two steps out that door before pain over took you once more. The only reason it's not now is because I gave you an anesthetic. Your side is badly burned and your bottom two left ribs are cracked, the lowest nearly broken. Now tell me, do you still wanna fight?" she smiled.  
  
"Guess not," she smiled. "but I still don't like the idea of being defenseless and useless,"  
  
"Then don't be either,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Here," Nightingale smile handing her a freshly loaded pucklauncher. "Now you can defend yourself and help?"  
  
"Help how?"  
  
"By guarding the door."  
  
"Well, I guess if I can't be outside in the action and fighting, I can at least fight inside. So they can bring it on, oh and thanks,"  
  
"You're welcome," she smiled.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Canard returned to help Wildwing, shooting drones as he went. Wraith was long gone, or at least Canard didn't find him. "How are you holding up buddy?"  
  
"Been better, how's Mallory?"  
  
"I don't know, I left her with Blizzard and Nightingale so I could help you. It's better like that anyways. Me and medical equipment just don't get along,"  
  
"Great, thanks for the help."  
  
"No problem,"  
  
"Hold up," Wildwing replied suddenly.  
  
"What's up Wing?"  
  
"Where's my brother, and both Wraith and Seige are missing,"  
  
"Well, Dives with Chameleon guarding him, right?"  
  
"Yea, but if he turned his back for more than two seconds to fight or defend himself, that little mouton could have shifted and……… ohhhhhhh, if he laid a hand on my kid brother," he growled.  
  
"Down Wing, the kid survived Puckworld with the saurians, organized his own team, and found his way here. I'm sure he can take care of himself in battle."  
  
"You're right, but still ……"  
  
"Look, if you're so worried then why don't you call him on his comm. unit?"  
  
"Great idea, Dive this is Wildwing," no reply. "Dive, please answer,"  
  
He was about to call him again when suddenly he heard, "Yea Wing?"  
  
"Oh Dive, thank the stars you're okay. You are okay right?"  
  
"What? Yea of course, why?"  
  
"I was just worried about you that's all. The saurians are acting suspiciously, plus you know how tricky that scum bag Chameleon is so…….."  
  
"No he's not," interrupted Dive.  
  
"No who's not what baby bro?"  
  
"Chameleon, he's not a scum bag,"  
  
"Why are you……."  
  
"Look, never mind. I'll explain later okay?"  
  
"Alright," Wing replied a little hesitantly.  
  
"What were you going to say?"  
  
"I was going to tell you to watch your back okay?"  
  
Dive was about to reply when he sensed a presence behind him. He turned around to find himself face to face with Draganus.  
  
  
  
Sorry it's so short but at least I got it out quicker than usual. I'm already writing chapter 6.  
  
Authors note: Uh-oh, where's Chameleon and what's going to happen to poor NoseDive? Will Wildwing ever confess his feelings for Mallory? Where the heck is everyone else? Why am I writing all these questions? Does anyone actually read these things?  
  
Anywho, please review. 


	6. Betrayal

1 Disclaimer: Read previous chapters  
  
Hey look, I found the other ducks. ^_^  
  
BETRAYAL  
  
"Hello boy," replied Dragonus with an evil sneer as he snatched Dive's pucklauncher out of his hand and crushed it tossing it to the ground.  
  
"Nosedive!!" Wildwing called into his comm.  
  
"Nosedive hm…. Now where have I heard that name?"  
  
While he was thinking Dive started to move away when suddenly he felt Dragonus' clawed hand knock him to the ground, "Don't even think it,"  
  
"Dive, this is Wing, please answer!" again he received silence.  
  
"Oh yes, now I remember, you're Flashblade's younger brother, and the leader of the second resistance," he replied with a vengeful glint in his eyes. He then snatched Dive's comm. of his wrist, "I'm sorry Ratwing, but your brother is a little preoccupied right now," he spat angrily as he crushed the unit.  
  
While Dragonus was busy with his comm. Dive decided now was a good time to leave.  
  
"I've already told you, you're not going anywhere boy," he growled, his arm blocking Dive's way.  
  
"And if I do……" he asked slowly moving away from him.  
  
"Then I'll have to do this," he replied hitting him to the ground once more and kicking him in the side over and over again. "Anymore questions?"  
  
Dive didn't answer do to the fact that he was holding his side, coughing up blood, and gasping for air in an attempt to find away to breathe, causing the least amount of pain.  
  
"Answer me!" Dragonus growled.  
  
"Drop dead," he gasp, preparing for another blow to his acking side.  
  
Instead Dragonus placed his foot on his chest, slowly pushing down. "You were saying?"  
  
"Get off," Dive hissed in pain as he tried to pry Dragonus' foot off his chest. He could feel his ribs bending under the weight, almost ready to crack.  
  
"Or you'll what?" he mocked increasing the pressure creating a cracking sound.  
  
Dragonus smiled at the sickening sound as Dive screamed in pain as he felt at least three of his ribs snap.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
"Dragonus, if you do anything to my brother…………." he was cut off as the comm. was destroyed. "Dang! Alright, we have got to find him now!"  
  
"Agreed," replied Canard, "and I believe the fastest way is to track where his comm. was last," suddenly a pain filled scream filled the air, "or we could follow that," he finished as he and Wildwing ran towards the scream.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What was that?!" Kat exclaimed.  
  
"I'm not sure but I think that was Dive," Duke replied in a worried tone as he parried against Wraith.  
  
"Shouldn't we help?" Tanya asked while dodging a laser.  
  
"As much as I'd love to we can't leave here. There's no way, all we can do is hope the others are doing better than us and can assist." He sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Although Grin heard his little friend's cry he was powerless to do anything as he fought off Siege while Blizzard and Slapshot took care of the drones.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nightingale and Mallory didn't hear it because they Dive was to far away from the Migrator.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Get off," Dive gasps once more trying not to scream again. He felt another of his ribs snap, and then another. He failed in his attempt and screamed once more.  
  
Dragonus gave a cruel and sickening laugh. He was about to apply more pressure, causing even more of Dive's ribs to crack when he was suddenly knocked to the ground.  
  
"Who dares……" Dragonus snarled in anger but stopped when he saw just who had attacked him.  
  
"How dare you, you little traitor," he snarled to Chameleon. "You had better have a good excuse for attacking me, or else…."  
  
"Oh but I do," interrupted Chameleon while looking down at Dive.  
  
"Oh? And that would be?" snapped Dragonus growing more and more impatient by the second.  
  
"You were attacking and hurting my friend," he replied calmly, but on his guard at the same time. (scared yall didn't I?")  
  
Meanwhile: Whilst Chameleon and Dragonus "Dive," Wildwing said in worry as he arrived at the scene so only Canard could hear, but stopped in his tracks upon seeing Dragonus and Chameleon looming over the his baby brother.  
  
"Wing, try to remain calm," Canard said aside to his friend upon seeing the scene before them. "Getting yourself injured won't help,"  
  
Wildwing simply glared at them and growled his response. He picked up his launcher and aimed for Chameleon. (please keep in mind they haven't noticed him or Canard yet,)  
  
NoseDive thought he heard something so he looked in the direction the noise had come from and saw he brother and Canard only a couple feet away, and Wildwing was preparing to shoot… CHAMELEON!!!!! Dive thought worriedly. No, he can't. He made an attempt to move but found himself in a lot of pain. (Common, ) he thought (you can do this) but luckily Canard noticed his movement.  
  
"Hey Wing," he whispered nudging him on the arm and motioning towards Dive.  
  
"What the," he asked lowering his launcher.  
  
Dive shook his head no.  
  
"No? No what?" he asked.  
  
"Don't" he managed to say.  
  
"Don't what?!" asked Dragonus once again shifting his attention and growing annoyed. Thankfully Chameleon was in front of Dive, between him and Draggy.  
  
Chameleon chose to ignore Draggy for now and bent down to check on Dive. "How you holding up kid?" he asked not really expecting him answer while watching Dragonus out of the corner of his eyes.  
  
"Chameleon!!!" he bellowed, "what do you think you're doing?" he asked as he prepared to knock him out of the way.  
  
"Freeze scum bucket," Wildwing replied hurriedly as he re-aimed his launcher at Dragonus. "You too!" he replied as Canard took aim on Chameleon.  
  
"Wing," interrupted Dive, "he helped me! Please, listen!"  
  
Author's note: I'm a wee bit late. Opps, so uh thanks for reading. I have a bad habit with leaving cliffhangers don't I? Anywho, will Wing listen to Dive or attack Chameleon? What will Dragonus do? Find out on the next chapter of LEFT BEHIND!(I had to do it)  
  
  
  
Next time on LEFT BEHIND:  
  
"Wing, we've got other problems besides Dragonus," replied Tanya after watching what has appeared on the monitor of Drake One.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I don't know, she calls herself Saurinia"  
  
"What do we know about her?"  
  
"Nothing besides the fact she's a saurian."  
  
(Should I do this more often? Whatch yall think?) 


	7. Old Enemies Are Allies?

1 Disclaimer: Look on previous chapters  
  
Told ya I'd be a little late.  
  
Once again thank you so much for reviewing my story and sticking with me through all the chapters BlueMoonDuchess. Guys, she is such a great writer! Oh yeah, and Dolphy's drawings are superb and the story she's writing is sooooo cute! I believe its called the Eye of the Tiger. Is that right?  
  
1.1  
  
1.2  
  
1.3 Old Enemies Are Allies?  
  
"Wing please," begged Dive as he attempted to sit up.  
  
"Did you get hit in the head?!" asked/yelled Wildwing. "You're asking me to not attack a saurian!"  
  
"Exactly," replied Dive weakly as he grunted in pain from movement.  
  
"You need to stay down," caution Chameleon as he placed a hand on Dive's chest and gently pushed him down.  
  
"Get your hands in the air and get away from my brother!" ordered Wildwing shifting his attention from his injured brother to Chameleon.  
  
"Chameleon," bellowed Dragonus, "secure the duck, we're leaving!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"What?!" Dragonus roared.  
  
"It doesn't matter cause you're not going anywhere sleaze-bucket," warned Canard as he shot a puck near Dragonus' head as a warning. "If you even blink funny…"  
  
"I can't believe this," he growled in response.  
  
"You'd better believe it Lizard Lips," responded Canard. "We have you cornered so give it up," (Finally,) Canard thought, (our mission is about to be accomplished)  
  
"I don't think so you wretched water foul," smirked Dragonus, "I have previous engagements, so until next time when you won't be so lucky I'll leave you with a parting gift." He then pushed a button of a remote he had hidden in his cloaks quickly, right before Canard could shoot it out of his hand as he began to laugh.  
  
"What the…"  
  
"Listen ducks and listen well," smirked Dragonus, "you can either capture me or save the life of you pals,"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Wildwing in a low voice.  
  
"Easy, during all the commotion I had one of my drones place a bomb on your little battle car,"  
  
"Migrator," corrected Canard.  
  
"and," continued Dragonus glaring at him, " it'll go off in five minutes. You can either save you friends or capture me, the choice is yours,"  
  
"Or both, all we have to do is…"  
  
"Call and warn your pals?" interrupted Dragonus. "I think not. I took the liberty of blocking your comm signals," he sneered holding up a jamming device.  
  
"Fine," sighed Wildwing in defeat. "Give me back my brother and leave. Canard, go to the Migrator and warn the others."  
  
"Right," replied Canard as he left, heading toward the Migrator as fast as he could.  
  
"But RatWing, who said anything about returning your brother?" he smirked. "Chameleon, grab the boy and come on. We'll discuss your behavior once we return to the Raptor, maybe I'll consider…"  
  
"No!" Chameleon interrupted to the surprise of both Wildwing and Dragonus.  
  
"What!!!" Dragonus roared in anger. He couldn't believe this. At first he thought Chameleon was up to something but now… "How dare you!!!!!! You imbecile, you would betray me for some pathetic piece of poultry!!!!!"  
  
"He's not a pathetic piece of poultry he's my friend and you betrayed me first!!!" he replied anger evident in his voice. Wildwing was really shocked and confused now.  
  
"Fine," Dragonus roared, "the next time we meet will be your last then, Wraith, Siege," he roared into his comm as he teleported away.  
  
"What's your angle saurian?" asked Wildwing as he aimed his pucklauncher at him. "That's the second time you called my brother your friend,"  
  
"No angle, but shouldn't we get him out of here first and discuss this later?"  
  
Wildwing was about to reply when he looked at his brother. "I guess you're right," he sighed, "but if looks like you're going to try anything…"  
  
"I completely understands," he agreed as Wildwing gently bent down and picked up his baby brother while eyeing Chameleon carefully.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Canard was rushing to the Migrator when he looked at his watch. (Only two minutes, dang it) he thought, (I'll never make it! But maybe, just maybe…) he thought quickly as he opened his comm, (please Wing have Draggy gone) "Nightingale, this is Canard, please come in," silence "Nightingale," he said again.  
  
"Nightingale here," came the response right as he was about to give up. "What's the problem?"  
  
"You have about one minute and thirty seconds to get out of the Migrator or find the bomb Dragonus had put there."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Vacate now!"  
  
"I can't, there's no way Mallory can get out and away from here in that amount of time and I'm not leaving her!"  
  
"Did you say a bomb?" Tanya asked suddenly. She as well as the others had heard the conversation as they were heading back to the Migrator after destroying the remaining drones.  
  
"Yea, any suggestion on getting them out?" asked Canard hurriedly.  
  
"Yea, give me a sec,"  
  
"We don't have one!" he exclaimed. (What exactly does she think she was going to do in 45 seconds?!) he thought frantically.  
  
Tanya ignored him as she scanned the Migrator with her Omnitool. The bomb was attached to the bottom of the vehicle.  
  
15 seconds  
  
"I hope this works," she said hopefully as she pressed a button on the Omnitool.  
  
13  
  
A small, gun type machine started to come up.  
  
10  
  
It finally fully appeared.  
  
8  
  
Tanya took aim.  
  
5  
  
She pressed a blue button.  
  
4  
  
The machine whirled to life.  
  
3  
  
It fired.  
  
2  
  
It connected with the explosive, surrounding it with a clear sphere.  
  
1  
  
BOOM!!!!!! Sounded through out the area.  
  
Duke opened his eyes. "We're not dead?!"  
  
"Either that or heaven's nothing like I expected," chimed in Slapshot.  
  
"It worked!!! It actually worked!!!" exclaimed Tanya startling the others.  
  
"What worked?" asked Blizzard curiously.  
  
"Does it matter?!" asked Kat, "we're alive,"  
  
"Maybe it doesn't to you but it does to me," replied Blizzard.  
  
Kat looked at him for a minute before realization hit. She was about to say something when  
  
"Hey guys," stated Duke. "What ever happened to Canard, the kid, and our and our fearless leader?"  
  
"I don't know, we…"  
  
"Everything's alright for now," interrupted Canard. "Wing should be along shortly with Dive. Nightingale, get the medical bed ready,"  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
"OMG!!!!!!" Wildwing exclaimed as he heard the explosion. Dive had long since fallen unconscious. Whether it was from pain or relief, Wing didn't know.  
  
"The bomb?" questioned Chameleon.  
  
"I'm not sure," he answered honestly his voice full of worry. "Why do you care anyways?! Nevermind, don't bother to answer. He was about to call the rest of the team when the Migrator came into view.  
  
"What happened?! Is anyone hurt?" he asked once he got to them.  
  
"Tanya stopped the bomb and no one's hurt besides Mallory from earlier," replied Duke. He then noticed the unconscious teenager. "Hey what happened to the kid?"  
  
"Dragonus," Canard answered for Wildwing knowing it'd be enough.  
  
Nightingale then came out. "Everything's ready, when…. oh my," she said seeing Dive. "Get him inside,"  
  
"Canard, tie Chameleon up and let's move team," he ordered taking Dive inside.  
  
Upon returning to the Pond Dive and Mallory were taken care of by Nightingale. The rest of the team was resting.  
  
"So what were you going to say earlier?" Blizzard asked Tanya.  
  
"Oh nothing, it's not important."  
  
"It is to me," he smiled looking into her eyes.  
  
"Well, I…" suddenly Drake One's sirens blared throughout the Pond. Tanya rushed to the super computer checking the system.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
"So how is he?" Wlidwing asked Nightingale refusing to leave his brother after she gave him an examination.  
  
"He's fine, he'll just be sore when he wakes up due to his injured ribs."  
  
"Understandable, but this also means he'll have to stay in bed right?"  
  
"Exactly,"  
  
"He is really going to hate this," he smiled knowing Dive as well as he did. "But I'm just glad he's safe. How are you feeling Mallory?"  
  
"Been better," she smiled, "but I've also been worse. Glad to know you care,"  
  
Wildwing was about to reply when Drake One blared.  
  
"It has got to be Dragonus, I can't believe this!! Doesn't he even take a break?!" replied Wildwing as he exited the room with Nightingale.  
  
The rest of the team short of Dive and Mal showed up seconds after them.  
  
"Wing, we've got other problems besides Dragonus," replied Tanya after watching what has appeared on the monitor of Drake One.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I don't know, she calls herself Saurinia"  
  
"What do we know about her?"  
  
"Nothing besides the fact she's a saurian." 


	8. Change of Ranks

Yay!!!!! Yay for me!!!!!!!!!! I finally got another chapter up!!! *states singing and dancing* Oh sorry, hehe, I was just so proud of myself. Sorry this took soooooooooooooooooo long!!!  
  
Shoutouts: BlueMoonDuchess~ gotta love your stories, keep up the excellent work!!!!! Eiflin~great work. Hre's my chapter. Where's your? Lol good work girl  
  
Thank yous for reviews and advice: BlueMoonDuchess, Stacey, killslay, the anti-stress, Eiflin, nife, and everyone else who reviewed.  
  
  
  
Please work with me on this and feel free to sent suggestions. I was going to do one thing but then changed my mind in the middle of writing and got a different idea. I may combine them both *shrugs* who knows. Only time will tell  
  
Disclaimer: read previous chapters  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Change of Ranks  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at the Raptor: Dragonus was busy lecturing his remaining lackeys on allowing the ducks to escape while blowing up various fighter drones.  
  
"How could you let them escape!" he yelled shooting at another drone to keep himself from killing his already injured lackeys.  
  
"But Lord Dragonus," Wraith replied attempting to reason with his lord, "one was injured and we're not even sure if the other one is alive."  
  
"Because of ME!!!" he roared his reply giving Wraith a glare to silence him.  
  
Wraith understood the look all to well and not wanting more of Dragonus' wrath unleashed on him.  
  
"Any other comments?!" *silence* "Well?!" *more silence* "I thought as much. Now, what to do about those miserably mallards?" he asked no one in particular.  
  
"Try letting someone with real skill take care of them?" came a gentle yet somehow dangerous voice.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Dragonus roared recognizing the voice all to well. He turned around and saw a tall, red saurian woman with deep purple eyes and ebony hair in a tight bun, allowing the fronts to go straight down. On here was a blue rob like dress lined in black and tied at her waist by a black belt with a long forgotten language scribed on it.  
  
"Nice to see you too again dear brother," the woman replied smugly.  
  
"How did you get here?" he roared.  
  
"Now, now" she replied in a calm voice totally ignoring his question, "I always knew that temper of yours would have a hand in destroying you,"  
  
"Oh, and you can do better?!"  
  
"Much, once second best always second best aye brother? "  
  
"Why you! I won't stand for this in my own ship especially from my little sister!!"  
  
"If that's what you call this junk yard reject," she snorted.  
  
"I'll have you know this is a top notch battle ship!"  
  
"A couple years ago maybe. The Council had a new model made, but could only send a limited number of persons from limbo to aid you on your pathetic attempt to take over the planet and free the Saurians and let them take there place as the rightful rulers of the universe, and since I was a top rank officer and member of the Council."  
  
"Which is because you lied and cheated for." Dragonus interrupted.  
  
"They sent me," she finished. "You are just mad because they chose me, and girl and your little sister, instead of you for the position. You were given a chance to redeem yourself and take a place in the Council by being sent here! And you have failed miserably. That's the difference between you and I. Being a lord and the child of a lord isn't enough, despite the line of lords in this family and prior to what you may believe. I saw what had to be done and I did it, hence my position," she replied raising her voice slightly in annoyance. He had never quite gotten over that.  
  
"As of now you are at soldier status and under my ranks," she replied raising her voice to that of a commanding officer.  
  
"You can't do that! I won't stand for this outrage any longer!! Out of my ship and out of my site this instant!!"  
  
"That's not and option! It's an order soldier!" she replied slipping a scroll like paper out of her rob in a fluid, water like motion and handing it to him. "Read it for yourself," she replied spitefully angry that he was trying to degrade her so.  
  
The first thing he noticed was the broken Council seal meaning that there was no doubt about who sent it. He opened it and read it and re-read it. Sure enough she had been telling her truth he was at soldier status. "I can't believe this," he murmured to himself. He knew that he had to go by the order other wise if, no when, the saurians were finally free then he would be severely punished if not killed. The saurians were strict on by laws as it is. When you went against the law it was bad enough, but when disobeyed the Saurian Council.. He shuddered at the thought. So he had no choice after all, he had to obey her orders, for now. However, that didn't mean he couldn't help in making her fail, as long as she didn't know that is. Maybe have my drones mess with her planes and say it was a malfunction, but no she was to smart for that he thought to himself still looking at the scroll. That's alright, he thought, I'll just have to be smarter.  
  
"Well?" she asked realizing he had had more than enough time to read it even if it was in a ancient language, He knew it just as well as her and she knew it. Her brother had always been clever; she'd have to watch her step while dealing with him.  
  
  
  
Authors note: Okay, I was going to make this super long to make up for the lose of time but since I have a major school project my writing time will be limited so I'll just post what I've got. More soon, I hope 


	9. Danger Ahead

Yay!!!!! Yay for me!!!!!!!!!! I finally got another chapter up!!! *Starts singing and dancing* Oh sorry, hehe, I was just so proud of myself. Sorry this took soooooooooooooooooo long!!! What has it been? Over 2 months?! Man, I am sooo sorry  
  
Shoutouts: BlueMoonDuchess~ gotta love your stories, keep up the excellent work!!!!! The word brilliant just does not do you justice. Eiflin~ great I can't wait for you to write more!  
  
Thank you for reviews and advice: BlueMoonDuchess, Stacey, killslay, the anti-stress, Eiflin, nife, Randalls-Angel, Darknessqueen, hope and everyone else who reviewed.  
  
  
  
Please work with me on this and feel free to sent suggestions. I was going to do one thing but then changed my mind in the middle of writing and got a different idea. I may combine them both *shrugs* who knows. Only time will tell  
  
Disclaimer: read previous chapters  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Danger Ahead  
  
  
  
Dragonas growled at Saurina only to receive a glare in return.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You two," she called to Wraith and Seige. "Come here," she ordered. The two looked at one another not sure what to do.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why is SHE giving us orders?" Seige asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I do not know but I believe it would be wise to listen," replied Wraith as he glanced in their former leader's direction for help. Dragonas' face held a melancholy glare but either didn't or chose not to notice them.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now," she ordered in a more commanding tone leaving no room for disobedience or question. They hesitantly went to where she was standing.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I have an assignment for you," she said in a low voice making it all the more malice. "I want you to get these things for me," she said handing them a list of components, "tonight,"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You can't be serious," yelled Seige after looking over the stuff.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, I can't?" she asked never raising her voice. "and why pray-tell is that?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Because those accursed ducks will stop us!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Then you'd better be quick and careful so as not to trip and alarm and get caught,"  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's not that easy!" he argued.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do it," she ordered slipping her hand into her robe and pulling out a deadly looking laser. "I'll not tolerate disobedience," she growled lowly firing the blaster to the right, disintegrating an unfortunate drone with deadly accuracy, furthering her point, never taking her eyes off of Seige. "Do I make myself clear?"  
  
  
  
  
  
The two simply nodded not sure what to say.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good, know get out of my site. I don't wan tot see either of you again until you're ready to complete the assignment.  
  
  
  
  
  
They quickly fled the room not wanting to anger her further.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What, may I ask, do you need those things?" Dragonas asked as she put the laser away not influenced by her act.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nothing," she answered watching his reaction her voice calm once more.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?" he asked not understanding.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You heard me absolutely nothing,"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Then what's the point. Why."  
  
  
  
  
  
She held up her hand and continued her explanation successfully cutting him off. "The point is I want to see what your so called henchmen can do,"  
  
  
  
  
  
"But why?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"To know what I have to work with and if I need to call in reinforcements."  
  
  
  
  
  
"They'll do fine," replied Dragonas. "I myself have seen to there training."  
  
  
  
  
  
"And yet for some reason I have even more doubt then I did. Where's the third? My information said that there were three others with you. I've only seen two. I repeat, where is the third?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Chameleon, he's the third."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"With those ducks," he growled after he spit out the words.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Prisoner or ally?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know," he lied anger obvious in his voice, "nor do I care." He didn't want to admit failure or betrayal to his little sister.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Calm yourself brother. What kind of leader are you anyhow?" undecided of whether she should believe him or not, "You don't even know the status of your own men?" she asked raising an eyebrow (or as close as a saurian can anyhow) knowing him better than that.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dragonas resented letting her know about what had happened but knew she'd keep pushing and find it out one way or another.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He betrayed me," he replied lowly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Then why is he still alive? He should have been properly dealt with," she replied in as deadly tone. "It appears as though I must do everything myself."  
  
  
  
  
  
Dragonas knew all to well what she meant. She hated betrayal more than anything; She would surely put Chameleon to his end slowly and painfully, most likely with her own claws. She was no one you wanted for an enemy, yet at the same time an equally dangerous ally. (Why not,) he thought to himself with a smirk, (let that miserable whelp get what's coming to him. He will view me as a saint by time she's through with him and will have him begging to rejoin the team or the mercy of death. What she'll do then, not even I can guess.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Later that night.  
  
Wraith and Seige quietly entered the Raptor's main room.  
  
"We're ready," Wraith told her in a respectful tone for fear of his life.  
  
"Good, commence with your plan. I don't care what you do but get this job done," she answered as they left.  
  
As soon as they were gone she turned the T.V., Electric Land's interior appearing upon the large screen.  
  
"I had them planted earlier," she replied referring to the cameras before Dragonas could ask.  
  
He simply nodded, redirecting his attention to the screen as Wraith, Seige, and some drones came into view.  
  
  
  
Author's note: Once again sorry for the delay. I can't guarantee and quicker response but I'll try. Marching band's over and my glasses are getting a little easier so I have more free time. I can only hope. Short, I know. I decided to keep this from a one sided point of view so to speak. The next chapter will involve our ducks, no worries. Later. Hopefully they'll be more soon!!!! 


	10. And so it begins

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!! The Mighty Duck characters are not mine though I wish they were. The only things I own are my respective characters.  
  
Sorry I've taken so long to write again and this is so short but I've been busy in school and just got on a spring break or something so hopefully I get some major writing done.  
  
I'm gonna try to get another chapter out today but I promise another by tomorrow for sure. (that is if my mom will quite telling me ten thousand things to do!)  
  
Special thanks to everyone who reviewed. Thank you sssssssssoooooooooo much!!!  
Meanwhile:  
  
Nosedive stared down his opponent trying to see through his neutral face. The other had a smirk on his face. Glancing down at his own hand sweat ran down his brow. Taking a deep breath he asked to person to his right, "Got any threes?"  
  
"Go fish," smirked Chameleon.  
  
"I had it!" Slapshot proudly announced. "and since it's my turn."  
  
"Ya, ya," Nosedive mumbled good-naturedly. "Here," he said handing him the card.  
  
"All that over a game of cards?" smiled Canard from his place on the couch beside Wildwing as they observed the game.  
  
"Yep, that's my baby brother for you," Wildwing smiled in reply "The war hasn't changed him a bit and I'm glad about it."  
  
"If you mean back to being carefree like before, than yeah," he agreed. "Just like always, that's what scares me."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean he has yet to pull a prank and if you care to recall I was his favorite target,"  
  
"Plus he has help," Wildwing replied nodding toward Chameleon and Slapshot.  
  
"By the stars," Canard said in mock panic with eyes wide. "They're all out to get me,"  
  
"Don't forget Mal," smirked Duke who had been watching the scene and listening to the conversation from his place reclining against the wall. "She seems to be a target of interest."  
  
From the table: "Do they know we can here them?" Slapshot asked the group.  
  
"Maybe we should prove them right," smirked Kat taking a seat beside by Slapshot.  
  
"Exact-a-mundo," replied Dive.  
  
"Defiantly," Chameleon smiled. "This promises to be fun,"  
  
"Not to mention dangerous," added Slapshot.  
  
"Plus exciting," stated Kat.  
  
"In short General Red and General 'Nard must fall," Nosedive smirked.  
  
"Ready when you are General Hyper." stated Chameleon with a mock salute card game forgotten. "What are our orders?"  
  
"Very good Captain Green, let the war begin!"  
  
With that said they began whispering amongst themselves.  
  
They were interrupted by the sound of Drake One's alarm.  
  
"What the."  
  
"The Saurians are robbing 'Lectric Land," answered Tanya reading the information from the super computer"  
  
"You heard the lady, let's go team!" order Wildwing as they all headed toward the Migrator.  
That's all for now. I warned you it'd be short. So what do you think? Please read and review. Questions, criticism, whatever. Thanks for reading!!!! 


	11. Confusion

Disclaimer: read previous chapters  
  
Special thanks to BlueMoonDuchess, who has not only reviewed all my chapters and really encouraged me, but who is also a brilliant writer. If you haven't read her stories I defiantly would. She writes some of the best Mighty Ducks fanfiction on the net.  
  
I hope you enjoy this next chapter.  
Confusion  
  
Back at Electric Land:  
  
"Man, we shouldn't be here because of the orders of some stupid woman," grumbles Siege as he was looking for the stuff on the list. "Turn on the light so we can read this stupid thing! The faster we get this stuff done the faster we can leave."  
  
"Patience," replied Wraith. "And we can't, if the lights on then everyone will know we are here. Then we won't only have the police to contend with but those accursed ducks as well,"  
  
"And how would that be worse than Saurina?" he snorted. "At least we'd be promised to live until the next day,"  
  
"You mean that perhaps that traitor had the right idea?" he ask allowing his staff to glow slightly as they looked about the place.  
  
"No!" he answered roughly. "Nothing like that scum!" he almost roared at Chameleon's mention. "I mean.."  
  
"You mean something more subtle?" he said in he low voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"More quite," Wraith replied rolling his eyes.  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"We could pretend to be their allies and then destroy them!!!"  
  
"Yeah," agreed Siege. "Yeah, and then even miss high and mighty will have to shut up!!"  
  
"Now we have but to finish up here,"  
  
"Sorry to cut into your plans slimbucket, but everything stops here," came Wildwing's voice as a puck knocked a part out of Siege's hand while Duke entered from behind grabbing Wraith's staff.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Pathetic," Saurina scoffed as she watched the scene unfold. "Not even half way done and already they've been caught,"  
  
"It's not over yet!" a very annoyed Dragonus knowing those bumbling idiots probably would blow. It'd take a miracle just to get them out with out assistants.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Short and half finished I know but my sister just got back from Tennessee and she's been gone for a week so I gonna spend some time with her. Please read and review, more soon. The more reviews I have the more inspired I'll become to write *hint hint* Thanks to everyone who has reviewed thus far and those of you who read the story but haven't I hope you all enjoyed!!  
  
Later 


	12. Starting Again

Disclaimer: I own notta! Well, except my characters. If I did I would have known better than to quite such a great show!! Thought I was gonna say red previous chapter, didn't ya?  
  
Special thanks to: BlueMoonDuchess: Thank you so much! You have reviewed every chapter and kept me going all the way. Not to mention the inspiration your awesome stories have given me! If any of you haven't read them.. You are in for a real treat. Keep up the superb work girl!  
  
Silver Elf Child: Thanks so much for the review and advice! I'll keep it all in mind when writing my other stuff!  
  
Randalls-Angel: Thanks so much for the reviews!! Hope you enjoy.  
  
Lily C: There are more twists and surprises in store! Hope I keep you on your toes!!  
  
DarknessQueen: Thanks for the review!! Here's more for ya!  
  
Hope: The continuation as requested!  
  
Stacey: Thanks so much for the review!!  
  
Killslay: Thanks for the review!! You should really watch what you say. I may get and ego! Lol, thanks for the confidence boost!  
  
The Anti-Stress: Am I dragging it out right now? Thanks for the tip and review  
  
Eiflin: Thanks for the review!! I know poor Dive! But I couldn't resist!! I'll TRY to keep off the Dive torture track; like that will ever happen.  
  
Nife: Here's more, thanks for the review!  
  
Hottvetteraaacer985: Thanks for the review!!  
  
JoxER: Thanks for the review! I'll try to keep the suspense to a minimum, but. you never know what will pop into my head!! Oh and just for you I'll say it at the end, till the end, same duck time same duck place.  
  
LeaMarie F. Rocket: Thanks for the review and tip! You're so right! The story looks better, and all thanks to you!! I'm glad you liked the newbies!!  
  
Jenn: Here's more, better late than never I guess. (  
  
Lori: Thanks for the review! More suspense to come!  
  
NeoQueen: Thanks for the review! And I couldn't help myself!! I love Chameleon so much!! He's so funny!! Don't worry he's stuck with our favorite ducks! Beware of the evil twins!!!! Lol  
  
Lockshockandbarrel-miyuki1: Bernie!! Thanks for the advice and review!! I'll defiantly watch my grammar better! Taiora Daikari: Thanks for the review! I'm so happy you like my story. I've come to the decision that this story will be Wing/Mal but if you like I'll write a fic with Wing/Tanya and Dive/Mal just for you. What do you think?  
  
Lin-z: Thanks for the advice! You were so right. The story is a lot easier to read now. I really appreciate you honesty! Please feel free to tell me of any other problems you see wrong! And thanks for taking the time to review!!  
  
Lauriena: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like Slapshot! He's one of my favorite created characters!!  
  
Trunks lil' sis: Would you like me to write more on Dive's team while they were on Puckworld? Sorta like a prelude? It'd be fun. Anywho, thanks for the review!  
  
Wow! *Wipes brow* that was a lot of people! I'm so flattered!!! Thanks again everyone! If I forgot anyone I'm sorry!!! And for all those people have read this and haven't reviewed, hope you enjoyed! And thanks for reading!  
  
(-) Means thoughts  
  
~Saurina's POV~ (It's taking all my will power not to laugh. How pathetic can you get?) I hear a snort and glance in my brother's direction. I can tell by the look on his face that he knows they'll mess this up. He lets out a growl while sending me what his henchmen may call a 'fierce' glare. (How he tolerates so much failure is beyond me. And as for the traitor goes..) I feel a sadistic smirk come upon my face as I thought of what I would do once I got a hold of him. (Oh you will pay. I will not accept any type of betrayal.) I feel eyes upon me and look in his direction once more, he looks away quickly enough but I still saw him. (Hm.what are you up too? I know that look. It nearly mirrors my own, or is it the other way around?) I muse. (So dangerous.. what is your greatest weakness I wonder. That not even I know.)  
  
~Draggy's POV~ (Come on you blundering idiots! Do this right at least once!) I glare at the screen as if they can hear my thoughts. I snort at the very idea gaining Saurina's unwanted attention. I usher a low growl of annoyance as I send her a glare. (What's going thru your mind?) The answer to that question did not come, as I knew it wouldn't. A slow, almost frightening smirk takes form on her face. (What in the world could she be thinking of?!) I worry. She is a dangerous mind I know, but like everyone else has a weakness. Back at Electric Land: "Ya, like we'd ever trust a trash like you," snorted Slapshot.  
  
"Who's this 'miss high and mighty' they're talking about?" ask Kat in a hush whisper as they quietly approached the arguing saurians.  
  
"Dunno," shrugged Chameleon. "The only woman to ever work with us was Lacritia Decoy."  
  
Dive chuckled. "Maybe Draggy finally got himself a girlfriend."  
  
"A girl interested in Dragonus." Thought Slapshot out loud. "Now that's a scary image,"  
  
This comment gained a shudder from the group of teens as they considered the possible pictures.  
  
Canard bit back a chuckle, "Knock it off you four. And keep you minds on track."  
  
Wildwing glances at the group before standing before the two saurians. "Sorry to cut into your plans slimbucket, but everything stops here," He then fired a puck knocking a part out of Siege's hand while Duke entered from behind grabbing Wraith's staff.  
  
"Won't be needing this now will we?" commented Duke breaking the staff by slamming it into a nearby wall.  
  
"Nooo!!" yelled Wraith in disbelief and outrage as he watched his staff shatter. "That belonged to my Saurian ancestors! How dare you!"  
  
"Can it Lizard," barked Mallory. "You'll be joining them soon enough,"  
  
"Reow, looks like Mal-mal's out for a little vengeance" smiled Dive.  
  
"Oh man, this is way to easy!" commented Slapshot as the two saurians were cuffed and herded towards the battle vehicle.  
  
"Perhaps they, uh, finally realized that they can never beat us," commented Tanya.  
  
"That actually takes intelligence," mocked Duke as he 'escorted a fuming Siege into the Migrator.  
  
"But why is this so easy?" ask Slapshot, "even for them? Where are the usual drones and traps?"  
  
"I dunno," answered Canard, "but it's best to get rids of these scum bags as soon as possible."  
  
"Agreed," stated Wildwing, "and keep on your guard so they don't try to pull anything." He warned.  
  
Ya, short and the battle was ridiculously short but I'm trying to get back into the groove of things so this slower starter is the result. Anybody but me find it funny how alike the saurian siblings are without even realizing it? A little personal joke I just had to add in. Ya, I'm back, and nowhere near dead. Not to mention I'm finally out of school for the summer! Yayness!! I was beginning to think it would never end! I've come to the conclusion that school is really a plot of the government to slowly brainwash us into believing their ways. It's a conspiracy I tell you!! They are out there! Lol, I'm just kidding. Anywho, I must say it is great to be back! 


	13. Unexpected Surprise

Disclaimer: read previous chapters  
  
NOTE: Yay! I turned my laziness into something good. I hope yall like my little surprise in this chapter.  
  
Special Thanks to BlueMoonDuchess who was kind enough to review my little chapter. As always couldn't make it without you!! Thank you ssssssssssssoooooooooooooo much!!! *gives a huge hug* Thankies!! And as always you stories are ingenious! Wanna see more!  
  
If there's another review and I missed I'm sorry but thank you anyways!!  
  
Unpleasant Surprise  
  
The trip back to the pond went without incident, much to the relief of the ducks. Mallory, Kat, and Duke 'escorted' Wraith and Siege to their cells. Blizzard went with Tanya to check for any other criminal activity while they were away.  
  
"Either we're getting better and they're getting more pathetic." Comment Slapshot as he entered the Ready Room with the remainder of the group. He sat in the first chair he got too.  
  
"It's due to our teamwork." Commented Grin as he seated himself on his matt on the floor, crossed legged. "After all," he continued, "the smallest stone may change the course of the mountain."  
  
"Uh. ya," hesitated Slapshot as he tried to realize exactly what Grin had just said.  
  
"Dude, we're the ducks. We're just that cool," smirked Dive. "It's that simple,"  
  
"My somebody's confident," teased Canard as he sat in a free chair.  
  
"Naw, just got an ego," Dive retorted as he plopped down on the couch. "Plus I have the ultimate weapon if I ever need it,"  
  
"Oh really?" asked Wildwing as he took a seat beside his little brother.  
  
"Easy, you," he smiled innocently.  
  
"And how am I secret weapon?"  
  
"Do you look in the mirror in the morning?" he laughed in reply, "that look's enough to scare anybody!"  
  
The comment gained a chuckle from the surrounding group.  
  
"You don't say?" asked Wildwing with a very uncharacteristic smirk. "We'll in that case I believe I'll have to show you the true meaning of fear,"  
  
Before Nosedive could comment or even react Wildwing lunged at him and prepared to give him a noogie.  
  
"Dude, anything but the hair!" Dive said in mock panic, biting back a laugh.  
  
"Will you surrender baby bro?"  
  
"Never!"  
  
"Then pay!" laughed Wildwing as he gave Dive the promised noogie.  
  
The whole group laughed as Wildwing let go, everyone except Chameleon who had sometime or another left the room.  
  
Dive was about to return the 'favor' when he noticed.  
  
"Guys, I'll be back in a few," he told the group as Duke and Mallory returned, Kat remaining below to keep an eye on the prisoners.  
  
Dive randomly traveled the area of the Pond until finding Chameleon in the gym, sitting beside the pool.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked noticing the distant look on his friend's face as he sat beside the edge near the saurian.  
  
"Nothing," he answered quickly, perhaps to quickly.  
  
"Uh-hm," commented Dive in return his voice showing exactly how much he believed him as he clicked his tongue taking away any doubt. "You're a bad liar you know that?"  
  
Chameleon let out a low, quick chuckle. "Am I that bad at?"  
  
"Worse," smiled Dive. "Wanna talk about it?"  
  
"Well." he hesitated. "It's just the others being here and all."  
  
"Don't worry about it man," he answered in and understanding voice. "It's cool. We know we can trust you and they won't be able to do anything."  
  
"But are you sure?" he asked in an almost hopeful voice.  
  
"Positive," he smiled, "correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't their powers based on the fact that they can teleport?"  
  
"Well. ya" "Then no problem-o," he smirked. "As you know we have a teleportation blocker built into Drake One, and Tawny and Blizzard have been working on improving it."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Yep, no teleportation into the Pond,"  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
"No prob.," smiled Dive glad to be able to help him. "Oh and one more thing Char," he said standing up.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"This," he said scooping his hand into the water and splashing Chameleon's face. He laughed and dodged the on coming water as he attempted to splash the retreating duck.  
  
"Oh no you don't," he laughed as he jumped at the figure, bringing him down.  
  
The two began to play wrestle, unaware of where they were going. The next sound heard was SPLASH!!! as the two rolled right into the pool. They both came up coughing for air before looking at one another and laughing once more.  
  
Chameleon got out first and helped pulled Nosedive out. When out Dive looked at Chameleon with a smirk before shaking his hair to and fro, deliberately splashing Chameleon.  
  
"Hey!" he cried out.  
  
"Is for horses," Dive interrupted before he could say more.  
  
"Well then. " Stated Chameleon before morphing into a horse, "nhhh!!"  
  
"Dude, that was so wrong," commented Dive.  
  
"No this was," answered Chameleon as he pushed Dive into the pool and made a beeline for the door.  
  
"Why you." yelled Dive as he pulled himself out of the pool.  
  
He darted after the retreating lizard straight into the Ready Room.  
  
"What in the name of Puckworld happened to you two?" asked Duke with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Dive!" exclaimed Wing, "you're getting everything soaked!" "I personally was going with Duke's question myself," commented Canard. "Him and Chameleon are soaked!"  
  
"Dive," snorted Slapshot, "just so you know you look like a drowned rat."  
  
"Oh thanks," he commented rolling his eyes.  
  
"Welcome," he smirked in return.  
  
Mallory bit back a chuckle, simply allowing a smile to come across her beak, "Enough. What happened?"  
  
"We had a pool accident," Chameleon answered before him and Dive went into a full out explanation leaving out a few details namely Chameleon's fear.  
  
Meanwhile in the cells: "So are we ready to do this or are we going to sit down here to rot for the rest of our lives?" Siege asked only loud enough for his partner to hear.  
  
"Patients Siege," came Wraith's eerie voice. "The magic of our Saurian ancestors takes time,"  
  
"Well it should work faster! Why are depending on a bunch of dead guys anyways!!" asked Siege as impatient as ever.  
  
"Because," Wraith growled out slowly, "those 'bunch of dead guys' as you so ignorantly put it are the only thing between use and those accursed water fowl!"  
  
"Quite you two!" barked Kat as she glared at their new 'guests.  
  
(Author's note: I could stop here but since I've been kind of slow on updating I'll let you know what they're planning.)  
  
They glared back but neither said another word, to risky anyhow. They simply looked at each other with a smirk.  
  
All of a sudden the power went out, knocking everything offline. Within seconds it came back on due to Drake One's back up system but not soon enough.  
  
Both Saurians were loose. Before Kat had time to think about what had just happened Siege lashed out at her with his massive tail, before cuffing her on the back of the head knocking her out.  
  
They headed straight for Drake One next, Wraith having memorized where it was when they arrived. He snuck behind Tanya while Siege took Blizzard. He quickly came up behind the man pulling both arms in a lock position behind him. Wraith did the same to Tanya, slamming her into Blizzard before gagging the two and binding them.  
  
Using what magic he had with his broken staff he found a way into Drake One's system, turning off the teleportation blocker. The alarms screamed throughout the Pond but to late as hundreds of drones were teleported into the underground layer.  
  
The ducks were surrounded as Wraith and Siege discovered as they entered the Ready Room.  
  
"Now this is a party," commented Siege. The Ducks tried to fight back but found it useless as they were surrounded at gunpoint.  
  
Chameleon gulped as he saw the glare he was receiving from his ex-partners.  
  
"Well, well, well," came Sieges burry voice from the crowd of metal. "If it isn't the traitor,"  
  
"Yes. the traitor," commented Wraith as he too appeared.  
  
They were about to say more when the Pond's security measures started kicking in. "Take out those sleez-oyds!!" Kat's voice called from a speaker. I have Tanya and Blizzard!"  
  
"Quick," commented Wraith. "Grab the traitor and let's go!"  
  
"My pleasure," replied Siege as he grabbed Chameleon and the two teleported out followed by the drone.  
  
"No!!!" shouted Dive. "Come back and fight us you cowards!!" Dive cried out as he banged his hands into the wall frustrated at not being able to help his friend.  
  
The other Ducks looked at one another not sure what to do.  
  
At the Raptor: "Well now, what have we here" asked Saurina in her low voice. "If it isn't the traitor."  
  
"W.W. Who are you?" Chameleon forced out somehow knowing he should fear her more than Dragonus. The Ducks didn't know anything about her and he only knew what they did.  
  
"You will learn soon enough," she commented as a somehow sadistic smirk to her face revealing sharp teeth.  
  
The look combined with Dragonus' was enough to make him shudder. 


	14. Ally?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Ducks or Draggy and Co. (as in anything form the show), everything else I own.  
  
Special Thanks: BlueMoonDuchess: No problems on the compliments! You majorly deserve them! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story. I means a lot to mean that some one with your enormous talent enjoys it!!!  
  
Silver-Elf-Child: Thanks for the comment! I'm glad you're enjoying this little piece of work, lol, your mom sounds a lot like mine and I adore kitties!! A lot of my improvement is due to you; I still can't thank you enough. Thanks and God Bless Elfy.  
  
DarknessQueen: Thank you!! That is very sweet of you to say! I'm glad you enjoy my story so much. If you'd like I could probably write a short fic about the other team forming and things they went through before going to earth. It'd be an interesting project for after I'm done with this!! Thanks again and hope you like the new addiction!!  
  
Becks Michaels: Glad you enjoy my story!! Yay!! About chapter 2, I had fun writing that. It reminded me of something Wing would do since he doubted his place as leader. Well, hope you like this new chapter!! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Ally? "I know just what to do with you," Saurina smirked to Chameleon.  
  
He gulped but tried to stay calm, the Ducks would come for him; they had too. He just hoped he would survive till then.  
  
A moment later the walls echoed with screams of excruciating pain and the stench of blood filled the air as Saurina's rob was soaked with the thick, sticky liquid.  
  
Two Days Later:  
  
The Ducks had searched high and low for any clues on the Raptor's location and came up with none. All they were able to find was the communicator they had given him. They had decided on a mock game of hockey to get their minds off of things, and that's where they found it, crushed to bits, covered with blood in the Pond's floor that day.  
  
Nosedive eyed the piece with emotionless eyes. He looked almost dazed as if the object wasn't real. He wanted to believe it so bad. but he knew he couldn't.  
  
Wildwing glanced at his brother with concern as his eyes began to mist over with unshed tears. They had all grown accustomed, and had even begun to enjoy, the lizard's company, but none as near as much as Nosedive.  
  
Nosedive blinked rapidly in an attempt to keep the tears in. (I can't cry!) he told himself. (If I cry then I'll be giving up on him and he has to be alive!) He quickly turned from the communicator, exiting the rink with out a look back.  
  
Wildwing made to follow him but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to his best friend Canard. "I need to go talk to him,"  
  
"Later," Canard advised knowing the younger duck. "I think he may need a few moments to think all this over before you go all mother hen on him," he gently teased with no real joy behind his words.  
  
An Hour Later:  
  
"We can't just leave him there!" Dive yelled in an upset tone as he cried into his pillow. "It's not fair!" he sobbed repeatedly after realizing and finally accepting that his friend was most likely dead.  
  
Wildwing listened to his little brother's sobs sadly before deciding he couldn't take it anymore, "Nosedive?" he asked quietly with a knock on the door. "Come on Dive, let me in," he pleaded not liking for his kid brother to be in pain.  
  
"GO AWAY!" he yelled in a chocked voice.  
  
"Dive," Wildwing sighed but only received the sound of more muffled sobbing. He silently slipped into the room, years of experience letting him know his brother really wouldn't mind. He walked to the bed, sitting beside the curled up form on it. Rubbing his back soothingly, Wildwing sat with his brother until he finally looked up.  
  
His eyes were red and puffy from crying, another tear slipping off his beak. He flung himself into his brother's arms, crying softly once more as Wildwing rocked him.  
  
"It's not fair," Dive repeated once more against Wildwing's chest. "He had changed! He didn't deserve it,"  
  
"Shh," Wildwing continued to soothe, a shot passing through his heart at the sound of his brother's pain. "I know baby bro, nobody deserves it,"  
  
"B. but I promised," he cried.  
  
"Promised what?" Wildwing ask, putting his hand under Nosedive's beak and lifting it until his brother looked him in the eyes.  
  
"I promised that he would be safe here, safe from them," he spat the last word with obvious distain.  
  
"He'll understand," Wildwing told him realizing what was going on inside his head now. "No blame,"  
  
"But.."  
  
"No Nosedive, no blaming yourself," he ordered softly. "None of us saw that coming nor could have stopped it," he insisted further cutting off any argument.  
  
"Do you think he's.", Nosedive stopped unable to finish the sentence.  
  
"I don't know Dive, I just don't know,"  
  
Nosedive seemed to accept the answer as he was pulled into a comforting hug. He was exhausted from all the crying and soon felt him eyes drawing closed.  
  
A slight smile covered Wing's beak as Dive's breathing finally calmed and he fell asleep. After rocking him for a few more seconds to assure he was right Wildwing situated him in his bed and slipped out of the room quietly with a click of the lights.  
  
He walked to the Ready Room where he found Duke sitting.  
  
"How's the kid?" he asked in concern.  
  
"He'll be fine. He was just afraid for Chameleon and blamed himself.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Not being able to stop the Saurians,"  
  
"He couldn't have!"  
  
"I know. but that's Dive for ya, always worried for some one else."  
  
At the Raptor:  
  
"Do you understand your mission?" Saurina asked.  
  
"Yes ma'm," answered the young woman before her. She was brown in color, shoulder length white hair, and ice blue eyes, no more than 16 at most.  
  
"Good, good,"  
  
"What exactly makes you think she can just waltz into the pond and befriend the ducks?" Dragonus ask the pan seeming all too familiar. It failed him and it would fail her he mentally smirked.  
  
"Because, unlike Lucritia," she smirked already knowing of her brother's blunder from reports, "Akira's not as careless,"  
  
"Oh really,"  
  
"Akira, care to explain?" Saurina asked.  
  
"Of course ma'm," she answered in total obedience. "Unlike the failed attempt of Lucritia, my strategy is more steady. Instead of going in and going against them in less than a week I intend to spend several weeks getting to 'know' them and gaining their trust. Once I'm sure I have it, I crush them,"  
  
"And what's to keep them from shooting them on sight?"  
  
"They have no reason to for one. Secondly all reports point to the fact that they won't risk injuring another duck, much less a potential ally,"  
  
"And what of getting in the Pond to begin with?" Dragonus asked knowing the ducks better than them. "They won't be so wiling to trust with a member gone so recently,"  
  
Akira opened her beak to retort but Saurina interrupted.  
  
"You're right,"  
  
"What?" Dragonus asked suspiciously.  
  
"You are right," she repeated calmly, "we should use persuasion to gain their trust," she informed them her eyes wondering to the limp form of Chameleon. Get that rotting waste of flesh out of here!" She ordered Siege who immediately complied not wish to anger her.  
  
Author's Note: Like my ending? Mwhahahaha!!! *hides behind Cleo* Don't hurt me!!  
  
Cleo: What are you doing?  
  
Me: Hiding from the readers so they won't come after me for the cliffhanger.  
  
Cleo: So why not write more?  
  
Me: Cause it's no fun that way  
  
Cleo: Right.  
  
Me: Everybody, this is Cleo, *points to lady I'm behind* She's a pirate.  
  
Cleo: And you're telling them this because?  
  
Me: Cause as soon as I'm done with this fic and my other one I'm going to start a book and you're one of the characters. Then I'm gonna post it on fictionpress after I have it copyrighted to see what people think and if I should try to get it published. Plus you're good protection.  
  
Cleo: *rolls eyes* gee thanks  
  
Me: No problem so, anybody interested? It'll have romance, action, adventure, comedy, drama, and angst all in one. A little self- advertisement there, hehe  
  
Cleo: You're actually gonna write that out?  
  
Me: Yep and I'm not gonna leave nothing out.  
  
Anywho peoples, thanks for your time and putting up with my goofiness; I've just had this in mind for a while and wanted to get it out. Have a good day, God bless, and if you would please review! 


	15. Rescue

Special Thanks: Silver Elf Child~ Thanks for the encouraging words! And thanks for being so patient with me on my post times; it means a lot! As for your offer, thanks, I may just take you up on that ^_^ meow  
  
BlueMoonDuchess~ your stories are still on the top of my list! They are so good! Thanks for the review; is there a chapter that you haven't reviewed? I couldn't have made with out ya!!  
  
Rescue  
  
"Do you have it now?" Saurina asked Akira.  
  
"Yes ma'm," she answered, "I am to be teleported into an unsupervised area with Chameleon after gaining his trust. He will be in need of help and will most likely go to the Pond for help, not leaving me behind, and I am to continue with the original plan form there,"  
  
"Very good," she smiled. "And if he doesn't trust you?"  
  
"I am to kill him, ma'm"  
  
"Perfect. You will begin as soon as possible," Saurina took her leave of the room.  
  
Dragonus growled at the retreating form. The plan may actually work!  
  
Akira nodded towards Dragonus respectfully before taking her leave as well.  
  
(She was good, her plan was good, and she was totally obedient! I'll never be able to show my face as a Saurian Overlord again if she succeeds!) He thought.  
  
In the Raptor's holding bank: Siege threw Chameleon into the cell before leaving with a grumble.  
  
Akira waited for a couple of hours before slipping in through the vent, careful to be quite.  
  
She picked the lock and shook Chameleon in an attempt to wake him up. "Hey," she whispered, "get up, we've gotta jet,"  
  
He slowly blinked awake, wincing as he body moved from the shaking.  
  
Akira stopped noticing the pain.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked getting ready to go on the offensive if need by. If he was going down it was with a fight.  
  
"Akira, but we can talk later. We've gotta get away from here"  
  
"How do I know I can trust you?"  
  
"You don't but would you rather stay here?"  
  
"Agreed but I want an explanation when we're out,"  
  
"Good, know where we can go? I'm new around here."  
  
"Ya," he said suspiciously, "there's an old warehouse. I'll give directions."  
  
"Great, let's go," she said as she helped him up allowing Chameleon to lean against her as they exited the vents, explaining why she was there on the way  
  
At the warehouse: "Thanks," Chameleon commented as she eased him on to the ground.  
  
"Not a big deal. Fighting for a planet means taking life threatening risks." She explained as she observed their environment, spotting a water faucet. "Be right back," she told him as she stood and headed towards it.  
  
Chameleon observed her carefully. (Why is she really here?) he thought with narrowed eyes as he watched her turn the water on rip apart of her sleeve, and wet it before heading back to him.  
  
Wordlessly she began to clean some of his injuries "This isn't good,"  
  
"What isn't?"  
  
"You're injuries. I know very little about healing, and I'm afraid some of these are way beyond my skill." She frowned with genuine concern. It would hardly do for him to die before the real plan got underway.  
  
"I have some friends who could help," Chameleon offered after a moment of awkward silence. He decided that it couldn't hurt; after all she seemed trustworthy and if she wasn't the ducks could handle it.  
  
"Great, do I need to go get them or can you make it there? I'd hate to abandon you here but if you can't walk."  
  
"I'm fine," he told her standing with effort. Akira took his place by his side and allowed him to lean on her once more. "Tell me where."  
  
About an hour and a half of walking and hiding they finally reach the Pond.  
  
"That's it, the Anaheim Pond," Chameleon told her as he sagged slightly, breathing hard.  
  
"Don't give out on me now," she told him, "we're almost there."  
  
Slapshot was hitting a puck around the rink with Kat when he glanced outside and saw Chameleon being helped by some chick. "What in the."  
  
"What is it?" asked Kat as she looked to where he was. "Oh my. Tanya!!" she called seeing the blood as started towards the door.  
  
"You go on down and get the others, I'll help him," Slapshot told her.  
  
Kat nodded and did as she was asked.  
  
"Guys, Chameleon's back!" she told them, "and he's hurt!"  
  
Nightingale went to prepare the medical room as Tanya and Blizzard rushed out with the rest of the group to ascertain the situation with the exception of Wildwing who ran to get Dive.  
  
Slapshot ran to aid their former ally. "Chameleon, how?" he asked as he relieved Akira. "Who are you?" he asked as stood slightly between her and Chameleon.  
  
"Akira, I."  
  
"She helped me," he ground out as the others appeared.  
  
Tanya ran over to him. "We need to get him in, uh, you know, know!" she told them. Grin easily picked up his injured friend, careful not to joust his injuries.  
  
Wildwing looked into Nosedive's room and found him still sleeping. (Maybe I'd better wait until he's looked at,) he thought, (that way him and Dive can spend some time together.) He smiled thinking about how happy his baby brother would be when he woke up and found out. Quietly closing the door, he went to check on the saurian.  
  
"How is he Nightingale?" he asked the team's doctor".  
  
"He'll live, he's one lucky guy though."  
  
"You mean besides the fact that he escaped Dragonus and Co?" Wildwing asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Ya, his injuries. From the looks of things it seems as though something raked his insides. Blizzard said they reminded him of claw marks. He has been severely whipped and beaten. He'll be stuck in the infirmary for a few weeks at least and even after that he'll have to be careful on what he does, but he will live."  
  
"That's good to here, I can't wait to tell Dive."  
  
"Tell me what?" Nosedives ask, coming around the corner with a yawn as he wipes his eyes from sleep and tears with the back of his hand.  
  
"That Chameleon's in the infirmary,"  
  
"He's what?!" he asked immediately waking up. Without another word he dashed into the infirmary, much to Nightingale and Wildwing's amusement.  
  
"Char!" he called excitedly as he spotted his friend sitting up on one of the table, wrapped in bandages.  
  
"Hi-ya Nosedive," he smiled happy to see the duck once more.  
  
Author's note: I decided no to do a cliffy since I take so long to add the new chapter. I'm fixing to start the other one so I can go ahead and get it out *sigh* my little story is finally coming to a close. My other thing I told you about might not be out for a year or so since it's gonna be a book Momma said I should get it copyrighted first and I'm not done writing.  
  
But I tell ya what, I'm gonna do my best to get this story done before school starts again, in about eight days. I also got two books to read before then, The Grapes of Wrath and The Old Man and the Sea so that shouldn't take me but I dunno, two days or so. That's what I get for taking honors classes I guess, summer homework.  
  
Is there anything in particular anyone wants to see in the up coming chapters? I have the basic idea graphed out but I an always add more.  
  
You know, I'm kinda sad that school's beginning (July 31), but also looking forward to August cause I've become a really big X-Men Evolution fan, and the episodes are coming on WB Aug. 2. I'm also a HUGE fan of the Lord of the Rings, read all three books as well as the Hobbit, and the Two Towers will be on DVD August 26. And on top of all that I also enjoy Inuyasha and the episodes come on August 25.  
  
I know I'm just running my mouth now but have anybody seen the Pirates of the Caribbean? That is the best movie!! Johnny Depp has been placed on my top actors list!  
  
Until the next chapter, take care and God Bless 


	16. Reunions of the Best Kind

Special Thanks:  
  
BlueMoonDuchess~ as always thank you sssssssoooooooooo much!! I never could have gotten this far with out you. And your stories are so inspiring!  
  
Silver Elf Child~ Of course I'll pray for Tyler! I'll even have him added to the prayer list at church. I may know how you feel, Mrs. Hubbard, my English teacher from last year, has a little brother about nine years old who has severe leukemia. He's been though a lot and had a lot of really close calls but is okay right now. I like to draw him pictures from Dragon Ball Z since it's his favorite show. It's so sweet! He sends me drawing that he's done in return! Mrs. Hubbard has them all over her classroom. Thanks for the review! I looked back the last chapter and saw the mistakes, things like saying here in place of hear and such. I really will have to watch out for that. I mean to actually get a chapter out without mistakes at least once! It just hasn't worked yet. ^-^  
  
Author's note: You know guys, I took the time to re-read my story and I realized I started with something in the earlier chapters and left yall hanging. Let's see if I can't rectify that shall we?  
  
Just to let you know this is mainly fluff, just wanted something out.  
  
And just for extra information I've seen Pirates of the Caribbean 6 times and am presently convinced that Captain Jack Sparrow is one of the greatest movie characters ever.  
  
Reunions of the Best Kind  
  
"Char!" he called excitedly as he spotted his friend sitting up on one of the table, wrapped in bandages.  
  
"Hi-ya Nosedive," he smiled happy to see the duck once more.  
  
"We'll be in the Ready Room if either of you need us," stated Wildwing as he motioned the rest of the team out of the room. The two friends obviously needed some time alone.  
  
Nosedive smiled his thanks before sitting on the bed by Chameleon, careful not to jolt any of his injuries by causing the bed to move. "So, how ya feeling?"  
  
"Like I got ran over by a stream roller," he said quirking a smile despite his injury. "But happy to be back where I belong,"  
  
"And we're glad to have you back. Things just weren't the same with out you man." Dive responded honestly.  
  
Meanwhile: "And why did you help him?" Canard asked as Akira was questioned.  
  
"As my duty," she answered him honestly as she was bombarded with questions, though it had been expected and all her answers were perfectly prepared. "If those who can fight refuse too, than who will? The people must be helped and these tyrants stopped."  
  
Many more questions followed and answers were given. The Ducks really didn't know what to do; after all they couldn't just throw one of their own out, especially if she had made a move against the Saurians.  
  
On the other hand, what if it was another Lucritia incident. They really didn't need to risk it.  
  
A decision was made after a group discussion. They could not simply desert her in the chance that her story was true, and Chameleon was able to vouch for part of her story. Akira would be allowed to stay but only under constant surveillance until she had been proven trustworthy.  
  
Within the next couple of weeks Akira proved herself to be loyal to her new friends, or in the Saurians' case, a brilliant actress. They came to trust and accept her cause I think it'll be boring to go over all those weeks and I have a two second attention span. Continuing now.  
  
"Man, that was a total blast!" commented Slapshot as he entered the rink. "That has got to be the best movie ever!"  
  
"You mean you actually took your eyes of Kat long enough to notice?" chuckled Chameleon.  
  
"Oh haha," Slapshot answered though a blush rose under his feathers. "Aren't you a regular comedian?"  
  
"No, not really," Chameleon smirked, "I'm a chameleon."  
  
"He's got you there buddy boy," Dive laughed.  
  
Slapshot rolled his eyes in reply before quickly changing the subject. "So how 'bout a trip to Captain Comics?"  
  
"Oh ya, we have so gotta tell Thrash and Mook about the flick!"  
  
"Sorry guys," chimed in Kat "but I'm gonna have to bail, promised to meet Mal, KK, and Tawny at the mall for a girls days out and get Akira (KK) used to things here on Earth. That means all the girls and ONLY girls,"  
  
"And you didn't invite Canard?!?!" Nosedive asked wide-eyed.  
  
The group fell into laughter.  
  
"Seriously guys," Kat said as the laughter settled down. "I'm going to be late," she walked toward the door. She paused on a second thought. Turning back in the direction she came she went up to Slapshot, her beak kissing his cheek. "Later," she called back with a wink, her black braid swinging behind her as she left.  
  
Slapshot's eyes followed her out as a huge blush crept onto his cheek and showed through the layer of feathers.  
  
The group burst into another round of laughter, but his eyes warning them against any wise comments.  
  
"Whatever man, I gotta go see my bro, promised him I'd check in when I got home," Nosedive left the group and headed to Wildwing's room just as he had said.  
  
"What's up bro?" Dive asked as he entered the room peeking over his shoulder to see what he was holding.  
  
"Nothing much," he shrugged slipping the picture under his pillow but not before Dive saw what it was.  
  
"And still don't get you man, I mean why not tell her?" he asked shaking his head, blonde hair swinging around his shoulder.  
  
"Tell who what?" Wildwing ask faking confusion at who the 'she' was.  
  
"Duh! Tell Mal-mal you like her! It's practically written all over your face. Now if only we could get it out of your beak."  
  
"And if she feels different?" Wildwing ask with a raised eyebrow. "I know this may come as a shock to ya, but every one doesn't think like you baby bro,"  
  
"A real pity isn't?" he sighed jokingly. "If they did than the world would be full of geniuses. Oh well, not every one can be perfect. "  
  
"I know, but you can keep trying to catch up with me," Wildwing laughed.  
  
"You changed the subject!"  
  
"No, actually that was you."  
  
"Oh shut up. Don't we have hockey practice or something?"  
  
"Of course not, we only have those when it's to you personal inconvenience." Wildwing smirked beating his brother in their little word game. "And a stunning comeback from Wildwing! The crowd goes wild!" he teased.  
  
The two brothers broke into laughter as Dive settled on the bed by his brother's side. "I will have my pay back. This was just the warm up" "Nah I'll beat you the next time too,"  
  
"How do ya figure that?"  
  
"Easy, it's in the big brother rule book. I always win and am always right,"  
  
"Unless your little brother speaks in which case you're always wrong. Still think you need to tell her,"  
  
"And I still think she'll say no,"  
  
"What's that you always tell me? You'll never know if you don't try."  
  
"But Dive, this is different, it's."  
  
"The same thing and you know. Face it bro, you're hung on her, not that I blame you," he added thinking about the time she had come out in tat dress before going to the mall after the Decoy incident. "Not bad for a military chick at all,"  
  
Wildwing chuckled. "Can't argue with that one but there is more to a person than looks ya know,"  
  
"No," Dive said in mock surprise with wide eyes. "And see, you admit it, you're hung on her," he told him in a more normal tone.  
  
"I didn't say that,"  
  
"Didn't deny it either. And since I'm such a nice, cool, charming, good looking."  
  
"Modest?" Wildwing interrupted.  
  
"Ya, modest, talented."  
  
"Get to the point baby bro,"  
  
"Point? Oh ya, I'm gonna do you a favor. You have two options, 1.) Tell her,"  
  
"Or?" he asked knowing his little brother a little to well."  
  
"Well if you'd stop interrupting me,"  
  
"Sorry,"  
  
"You did it again. Anywho, or I'll tell her,"  
  
"You wouldn't dare,"  
  
"Of course I would, I'm Duck Vader, bow to my evilness, Mwhahahaha," he said in his best Darth Vader impression and began coughing in the middle of his 'evil' laugh.  
  
Wildwing laughed. "Well if that's the case than meet my wrath Duck Vader for I am Luke IceWalker," Wildwing quickly yanked the pillow out from under Dive's head a popped him across the face with it.  
  
"Oh, you've done it now, PILLOW FIGHT!!" Dive shouted as he grabbed Wildwing's pillow and hit him back.  
  
The fight was on.  
  
Fifteen Minutes Later  
  
The brothers found themselves in an unceremonious pile on the floor and the pillows nowhere in site.  
  
" Well that was fun," Wing smiled breathlessly.  
  
"Always is with me," Dive teased as an answer.  
  
"Whatever you say baby-bro," he answered.  
  
"So are you gonna tell her or what?"  
  
"I will on my own time, promise,"  
  
"Okay," Nosedive answered standing and shake loose some extra feathers he had gained during the 'fight'. He headed towards the door. "But remember this bro. Love doesn't make the world go round, but it's what make the ride worth wild,"*  
  
With that said Dive left and the door closed behind him leaving Wildwing to wonder. That's Nosedive for ya, he acted like a goof 95% of the time but then he surprised you and spouted out something like that.  
  
"I think I will tell her," Wildwing decided softly. 


	17. Revelations, Turning Sides, and WHAT!

Oh look, I'm back. I know, I'm lazy and take a while updating, and I know Silver Elf Child said I didn't need to apologize so much, but really sorry about the late update. I have had free time, but Captain Jack Sparrow is sssssssoooooooooo distracting!!!  
  
So I blame Johnny Depp, and Orlando didn't hurt either. Hehe. All those DVD hours.sigh, wonderful.  
  
If you guys can't tell that is my favorite movie of all time.  
  
By the way, the quote from the last chapter "Love doesn't make the world go round, but it's what makes the ride worth wild," didn't come from my head. It's a quote from a movie, On the Line; cute, romantic, and funny.  
  
I know this is short, really short but I want something else out; so this chapter will extend into several smaller ones so I can post once every two days at a minimum. How does that sound?  
  
Revelations, Turning Sides, And.. WHAT!!  
  
Wildwing walked towards Mallory's room nervously; stopping by a mirror on the way to try and do something with his feather.  
  
He licked his palm and attempted to slick the rebellious pieces down, succeeding for a few moments before they sprang back into their stubborn position once more.  
  
'Just like Nosedive,' he thought with a sigh beginning to loose his nerve. 'Once he decides what he wants to do.that's that.'  
  
He though for a second and decided to go with his brother's method. 'You never know until you try, and what's the worst that can happen.' He questioned forcing himself further down the hall.  
  
His feet felt like they were frozen to the rink above and as though blocks had slid down into his stomach. 'She could tell you no and boy would that be awkward being on the same team and all. ' He realized as he reached her door.  
  
'Come on man, what would Canard say if he saw you whimping off from a girl? Even if she is gorgeous.... and perfect'  
  
He considered just turning back then and there, his nerve lost when the door slid open with a swish.  
  
Mallory started back, startled at finding the team captain right in front of her door.  
  
"Hey Wing, what's up? You had me thinking Dragonus and his goons were in the Pond again. Why the face?" she smiled brightly from the doorway.  
  
"I...uh.well you see," he started not sure how to go about saying this, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He was already there, so there was no turning back, but how do you explain to someone you think you are in love with them?  
  
"You okay there Wing?" she asked concerned over his behavior but able to guess he wanted to talk about something, probably a game strategy or something. He tended to go over the line from time to time to make sure the team was happy after all; afraid of not standing up to his title." Look, why don't you come in so you can get this out? Hm?"  
  
Wildwing watched her trying to force his body to cooperate the commands he was giving it to answer and move despite the knots in his stomach.  
  
"I won't bite," she laughed moving from the door and sitting on the bed. "Promise, or so help me I'll never pick up a hockey stick again,"  
  
'Move feet!' he silently commanded allowing a smile to cross his beak as they complied. The curve grew as he realized Canard would probably be laughing his tail feather off watching him trying to talk to Mal as though she had grown scales of something.  
  
"Much better," she commented on the smile.  
  
"What? Oh, thanks." He smiled snapping back to reality and watching the red head before him before quickly blurting out " Ireallywantottalktoyouaboutsomething,"  
  
"What? Wing, you said that too fast, calm down."  
  
"I said I, urm, really wanted to talk to you about something,"  
  
"Shoot,"  
  
'Come on Wildwing, you can do this.' "Well, it's just that, Mallory, I have feelings for you. "  
  
"And I you Wildwing, like I do for the rest of the team, but what does that have to do with anything? We ducks gotta stick together until we get home,"  
  
"Not that way Mal, I mean. I mean that I have strong feeling for you, deep feelings.. I" he ran his hand through his feather nervously again. "I like you a lot, would you.I," Wildwing looked up into her green eyes hesitantly, feeling like a complete idiot knowing he had to sound like one.  
  
"Y...you what?" She asked stunned. "Wing I.I have to go,"  
  
Mallory stood and quickly walked out the door before he could say anything else, disappearing from view in no time.  
  
Wildwing watched her go, plopping down on the bed she had occupied not seconds before. With a sigh he buried his face into his hands.  
  
"Brilliant Wing, brilliant," he muttered to himself. "Really swept her off her feet there," 


	18. Revelations, Turning Sides, and WHAT! Pa...

Why didn't anyone tell me I forgot the shout outs?!?! Oh me oh my.  
  
Special Thanks: BlueMoonDuchess ~ as always wonderful performance on you stories! Fabulous as always and as for the review, THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!! I never would have gotten this far without your encouragement!! It means sssssssoooooooooo much to me!!  
  
Silver Elf Child ~ Thanks so much as always for the review, advice, and encouragement!!! Not to mention, I love your story!! You're one with Mirage is one of the first ones I have read from you in a while and was amused throughout the whole thing!!  
  
People, if you haven't read either of these girl's stories, than you have no clue what you are missing. They easily put me to sorry, sorry shame.  
  
Becks ~ I'm so glad I'm not dead too, and you are right. Everything will have a happy ending, Ur.. For the most part that is. I guess you'll just have to stick around and find out. Thank you sssssssoooooooooo much for the review. (  
  
Now for the reviews accidentally neglected before:  
  
Cat ~ Love the name and thanks a lot.  
  
Lady Silver 1 ~ I'm glad you like the Mal/Wing thing. I think you'll really love that chapter being the case. Let me know how it turned out.  
  
Er.. I think that's everyone. Once again guys thank you so very much!!!! And if I forgot anyone, major sorry!!!!!!!!! Please let me know.  
  
Revelations, Turning Sides, And.. WHAT!!  
Pt. 2  
  
Around 30 minutes later Wildwing walked into the Ready Room regretting earlier but thankfully hadn't run in to Mallory since then.  
  
"So how'd it go Big Bro?" Nosedive asked glancing from the game him, Chameleon, Slapshot, Kat, and Akira were playing.  
  
"Like fire on ice," he muttered taking a seat on the couch and deciding to watch the progressing game in order to clear his mind.  
  
"She'll come around, don't worry about.Hey! You are so lying. Liar dude, liar!"  
  
"Are you sure?" Slapshot asked with his poker face in place.  
  
"Sure as the rink is frozen. The Divester is never wrong."  
  
Slapshot nodded as the others watched them. "You caught me man,"  
  
That said he took the pile of cards and tried to situate them in his deck while keeping up with who played what.  
  
{If you are wondering the game is called Liar, and the objective is to get rid of all your cards first. To do that you play so many of each suite per hand, for instance if you have two 5s you put them down and say two fives and place them I the center deck like everyone else and the other person plays 3's and so on. Every time you have to put down the card that falls on you, so if 7 was the number and you didn't have one you'd take a random card and play it, saying one 7 or how ever many you place down. If another player calls Liar and you lied than you have to take the entire center deck, however, if they call liar and you played the real cards they have to take the deck. The game also has a more colorful title called BS (I won't translate that if you can't figure it) but I prefer Liar and the number who can play is limitless.}  
  
Wildwing continued to watch for some time before growing tired and deciding to step into the rink for a little lone time skating.  
  
Slipping on his skates, he headed towards the ice but stopped noting an all to familiar red head already there.  
  
He turned to leave when she saw him.  
  
"Wildwing wait," Mallory called skating to the siding box.  
  
"Ya?" he asked turning to face her with a weak smile on his beak. "What's up Mal?"  
  
"I wanted to, uhm, talk about earlier."  
  
"Oh look, about that. Nothing big, all right? I totally understand."  
  
"Shh, no you don't," she answered as she took a seat on the bench and motioned for him to do the same.  
  
He complied, seating beside the beautiful mallard.  
  
"About my reaction, it wasn't that I dislike you or anything, it was just that."  
  
"I understand Mal, you just don't like me like that."  
  
"Shh, I'm talking Wing," Mallory answered placing a finger over his beak. "Let me finish. That's your problem, you know? You underestimate yourself and then jump to conclusions. The reason I reacted like I did earlier is because, well, . I was scared. And before you say anything," she added as he opened his beak. "The answer is because I like you too Wing. I was shocked by what you told me, I was actually hoping for the same thing." She smiled brightly.  
  
"Really?" he asked looking up into her eyes.  
  
"Really, or may I never touch a puck again,"  
  
Wildwing smiled and just looked at her for a moment feeling for all the world he had just won The DuCaine Tournament back on Puckworld. "Mal, do you want to skate with me?"  
  
"Sure,"  
  
Both stood and skated out onto the ice, hand in hand.  
  
They circle the ice for a moment before coming to the center.  
  
"Want to see something interesting?" Wildwing ask her.  
  
"Why not,"  
  
"Good, watch, and no laughing,"  
  
"Promise," she laughed wondering what he was about to pull.  
  
"Alright," Wildwing skated away from her a little ways, putting on an extra burst of speed before throwing himself into the air, spinning gracefully before make a perfect landing.  
  
(I adore figure skating and personally can't wait until Saturday and Sunday to watch the World Tournament. I fell in love with it after watching the Olympics on year.)  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Wow, that is so cool!" Mallory answered. "Why would I laugh?"  
  
"Dunno, most people just don't figure ice dancing and hockey really mix well,"  
  
"Oh I see, not the mocho thing? And you have been into that since when?" she asked with a warm smile.  
  
"Well, there were hatchling days,"  
  
"And ho young do you call a hatchling?"  
  
"Anyone under 15," he laughed. "If you ever wanna make Dive mad org et payback, that's the way to go,"  
  
"I knew you had a secret to controlling him. Pure black mail,"  
  
"Hardly,"  
  
"I didn't say I disapproved. So Wing, off your brother, can you do anymore?"  
  
"Tons, and Dive can too. We used to have our own little competitions at home," Wildwing smiled at the memory.  
  
"And who won?"  
  
"Never found out, we usually ended up in a snow ball fight or something of the sort before everything was said and done,"  
  
Mallory laughed again. "Figures, so can you show me?" She asked rather bluntly but polite enough about it.  
  
"Sure, how bout we cover the ground work first?"  
  
"You're the teacher, so yes sir, sir." She smirked.  
  
"Okay, let's do a few arc spends, hm? First I'm going to put my arms around to your back like so like so," he said doing everything he said as he spoke. "Now you place your arms around my neck,"  
  
Doing as she told Mallory looked up at the taller mallard. "So basically an ice waltz?"  
  
"A lot like it yes, I'm starting with the basics. Except instead of turning small circles with one another we make a loose one and extend our arms to meet. This hold we are in is where we meet in the middle. Understand?"  
  
"I think so. So we are at arms length making large circles,"  
  
"And eventually getting to where we can move around the ice while doing that," Wing interjected.  
  
"Right, and we slowly move into smaller circles, getting closer holds on one another all the while, until we meet,"  
  
"Exactly, wanna try it?"  
  
"Okay," she answered as they parted.  
  
Trapping her hands within his they began the sequence and met in the middle.  
  
Though it wasn't as graceful or done as well as it could have been, Mallory was doing really good for her first time.  
  
"There, easy. You're a natural,"  
  
"Thanks," she blushed lightly letting her head fall to his chest.  
  
A few seconds later she looked up and their eyes met.  
  
With what seemed like slow motion, Wildwing bent down slightly allowing his beak to meet hers in a kiss.  
  
Author's note: Well, what do you think? I decided they needed their relationship to get started. The next chapters will probably be into what's happening in the Pond before I return to the baddies, but I have plenty in mind for them too. Just wait.  
  
Thanks for reading and if you would please review. I'm actually on a roll her and more reviews may make me post faster, hint hint. 


	19. Revelation 3

Disclaimer: It's Christmas, I'm broke now, so it's kinda pointless to sue me. It all went into presents, so :P  
  
A little late, opps, but I did get it up and done so :P I'm on the phone and the cordless was dead, oh well. Now I'm watching figure skating. YAYNESS!! Go Alexei! Oh wait, I'm American, go Todd! And still Alexei (! The Canadian couple isn't bad either. Sorry about the disappearing act, I was visiting a friend and Disney World and forgot to warn you guys. But I'm back now and we will make extra lengthy or at least longer than usual as an apology and a Christmas present. Even some action this time. ^-^^-^ Enjoy  
  
Lady Silver1 ~ Mistakes, I know *sigh* they corrupt yet follow me. Pity really. Shout outs are no prob, see? Lol. Glad you like Mal and Wing. I think they're the most adorable couple! And did you see in one of the eps? It was so obvious. Wing was literally holding her.  
  
BlueMoonDuchess ~ Thanks for the great review as always ( As for the shout out, you totally deserve it.  
  
As always guys this girl has awesome fanfiction! If you like mine than you'll adore hers! Though I myself haven't read none in a while, it's cause I haven't had time to actually read fanfics though I can say she's on top of my list.  
  
Keep up the great work.  
  
I think that's everyone. To everyone who read and hasn't reviewed, hope you're enjoying my fic Anywho.  
  
Revelations, Turning Sides, And.. WHAT!!  
  
Pt. 3  
  
"That's our que," Nosedives smirked right after Wildwing left. "Char, you're with me. The rest of you guys, watch for Canard. You know he'll blow our cover. If he comes, do anything to keep him from falling suspicious,"  
  
"On it," Slapshot nodded as Dive and Chameleon stood to go.  
  
"What are yall do'n again?" Kat asked.  
  
"Spying on Wing, what else? He was down and we're gonna see what's up,"  
  
"So we're stopping Canard why?"  
  
"Chill babe, just go with it. I know my big bro,"  
  
"Plus it'll aggravate him" Chameleon chuckled about Canard.  
  
"Always another motive," Kat shook her head with a smile. "We'll cover it,"  
  
"Thanks guys,"  
  
"We are outta here," Chameleon said as they walked out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Dive and Char looked around for a few moments in the direction he had headed.  
  
"I bet I know," Nosedive spoke up. "He likes to skate when he's upset, to the rink Wonder Lizard, I shall retrieve the ice mobile," he said in a Batman themed tone.  
  
"Right Duck Man, the Wingster won't escape this time,"  
  
They arrived at the rink and sure enough there he was on the ice, skating in a circle and.  
  
"Mal?" Dive asked quietly from his position ducked (no pun intended) behind on of the sidewalls. A smile grew on his beak as the two skated on totally unaware of the watching company.  
  
"Sweet isn't it kid?" Duke asked from his own hiding place.  
  
Both Dive and Char looked up startled.  
  
Duke let out a low chuckle. "Surprised?"  
  
"Maybe just a little," Char answered.  
  
"I saw Wildwing walk'n out, ya know? You're not the only ones who can tell when he's upset. I was gonna ask 'im about when he started talking to Mallory there,"  
  
"And."  
  
"Seems we have a new couple on our hands,"  
  
"Alright big bro!" Dive said jerking in an excited motion.  
  
"Dude, watch," Char said pointing out towards the ice with a green finger.  
  
Both Duke and Dive looked to where he had pointed just in time to see the kiss.  
  
"Finally," Char muttered for only them to hear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Meanwhile:  
  
Everyone split up to keep an eye open for Canard just long enough to allow Dive to see how Wing was.  
  
Akira and Kat took the Ready Room.  
  
Akira blushed shyly as Kat looked at her half shocked but trying to keep a straight beak.  
  
"You like Dive? Not that there's anything wrong with it. I mean he's cute and all, but well. he's Dive"  
  
"I know," Akira smiled, "and that's why I like him,"  
  
She laughed. "Have you told the boys?"  
  
"Of course not! You're the only person I've told, and you can't repeat,"  
  
"Of course not, but what about Mal, Nightingale, or Tanya? They could probably give you some tips,"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Well, there's always my uncle. He seems to consider himself a lady's man and if any one he can keep a secret,"  
  
"Are you gonna nag me until I talk to someone else about it?"  
  
"Maybe," she smiled mischievously, "That is to say with me and Slapshot going out and all; it may slip,"  
  
"KAT! That L'Orange side is showing to much."  
  
"Nonsense, I use dad's last name, not mom's."  
  
"Oh shut up,"  
  
"Whatever love, just figure out what you're do'n alright. I've gotta meet some folks,"  
  
"Can do,"  
  
"Can do what?" Nosedive asked walking into the room and hearing the end of the conversation with Grin behind him.  
  
Kat shot Akira a look and a smile before walking out.  
  
"Uhm. Help Kat with. something."  
  
"Uh-huh, whatever smoothes the ice girly-girl. Seems like everyone's heading one way or another today, and Christmas is around the bend. Whatcha say to joining me and the Grinster here to a day at the mall after picking up some triple spicy tacos for a light meal?"  
  
"Yes, our innerselfs can do with tranquility on the outside as well as in," Grin answered gaining a look form both ducks.  
  
"You said it Grinster," Nosedive smiled brightly. ".. I think."  
  
"In other words, my small friends take advantage of the time we have,"  
  
"Dude, wasn't that on a hallmark card or something?"  
  
Grin shrugged his massive shoulders. "I dunno, I just say it,"  
  
"Urh. sure," Akira smiled hesitantly.  
  
"Right on, it's P-A-R-T-Y-T-I-M-E!!" Dive cheered. "We're meeting Thrash and Mook later by thee way."  
  
"Cool, that's fine with me, the more the better right?"  
  
"Right on. Glad to see you're catching up."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "With your greatness it's so hard too,"  
  
"I know, but you're trying," Dive smirked as they passed Captain Comics.  
  
"Last stop, of course," he said motioning to the building. "Gotta save best for last,"  
  
"Come, let us stop for some meditation crystals,"  
  
"Guys, while you head there I'm heading towards Girls and Stuff, alright? Meet you in a few?"  
  
"That's a roger,"  
  
She walked off towards one of the farther away stores leaving to other two too themselves.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Dude, okay, explain something to me," Dive told Grin as they walked. "What's the big deal about running around in your jammies and having a fancy rock?"  
  
"They clear my ora," He answered in his deep voice. "And the clothes help express the freedom and freeness of my now life,"  
  
"Dude, in English,"  
  
"I like the way they look,"  
  
"Ahhh, see, at least that makes a little sense."  
  
The conversation stopped suddenly as Wildwing's face appeared on Dive's comm link.  
  
"Guys, we have trouble, where are you?"  
  
"At the mall, what's happening?"  
  
Wildwing's face flashed to worry and urgency. "Get out of there, now. Drake One detected teleportation energy there,"  
  
"We can't!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Our little friend is in another store,"  
  
"Crud, okay. I'll link her, head back now. I'll let you know if there is trouble,"  
  
"Not good," Dive muttered as the link closed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Akira was just about to enter the store when she something caught her attention.  
  
A bright light flashed in a corner, but no noise.  
  
Abandoning her destination, she crept towards the area after a quick check no one else had noticed.  
  
She slipped into the dark area and after walking deeper into it for a few seconds, bumped into something, and looked up to find herself face to face with Saurina.  
  
"Ma'm," she gasped slightly. "Y...you startled me,"  
  
"Getting cozy with those miserable mallards I see?" Saurina said as though she hadn't said anything.  
  
"Yes, ma'm, as I was supposed too,"  
  
"Too cozy. I doubt like this Akira. You are to close with them now. The information I've been receiving is growing more and more useless. Loosing your touch I should say."  
  
"Ma'm, I.."  
  
"Silence," she growled quietly slashing as clawed hand across the side of Akira's face. "No excuses, you know that." She started circling the duck watching her carefully.  
  
Akira tried to remain still and not allow any nervousness to show. It was true, she was closer to the ducks, everything and stopped being an act long ago.  
  
Saurina watched her movements carefully, how her muscles tightened a she spoke as though she wanted to flinch back but fighting it. Body language said so much to those who could read it.  
  
Seconds later gasping was heard as Saurina's claws pushed through Akira's back. Stained claws stuck out of her stomach as the scarlet liquid escaped the opening pouring from the dark talons and the gap.  
  
She took a few staggered breaths, her eyes clenching tightly as the saurian woman ripped her clinched fit back out.  
  
"I don't like traitors," she said simply with hard eyes as she watched the dying mallard. "Even with immediate help you as good as dead, and you friends are nowhere in sight." She smirked revealing a few sharp fangs as part of her mouth open with the movement. "However I was hoping they would at least attempt to aid you, save me the trouble of torturing you.let them see what a failure it is to fight against the likes of me by allowing them to prolong your suffering by trying to save your pathetic life."  
  
"I." Akira tried to gasp while taking in deep breathes. "Why.."  
  
"To late to play coy, I know. You wanted to tell them, you would have. Look at it this way, you will break them down and set up the stage for my victory. Nothing can stop me,"  
  
"No, I won't.." she stopped in short gasped as she collapsed to the cold ground.  
  
"But you already have," Saurina purred in a low, menacing voice. "You decided to late to which side you belong."  
  
Author's note: Okay, not a very nice present but present none the less. So what do you guys think? I've got at least two more twists before this is through. Should be updating in early January too, I'm not sure what will be going on tomorrow. 


End file.
